


Catch me when I fall

by Zupsgirl1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Georgi Popovich, Artists, Barista Georgi Popovich, Cheating, Christophe and Georgi are end game, Christophe's bf is the WORST, Don’t copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mutual Pining, NOT between Christophe and Georgi, Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Yuuri and Victor are Christophe's besties, because you know how much their friendship is my jam, boys being dramatic af, but Christophe has a bf for the majority of this fic, rating will go up in final bonus chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zupsgirl1/pseuds/Zupsgirl1
Summary: “Welcome to Carabosse Cafe. What can I get for you today?”“Such a professional, Georgi. It’s as if you don’t even know me.” Chris chuckles as he walks up to the counter to place an order.“Nonsense, how could I ever forget you, Christophe? You’re my favorite customer.” Georgi replies with a wry smile.“Only because I’m in here all the time to fuel my caffeine addiction, a necessity to survive the drudgery that is college life.”Georgi gasps and clutches his chest. “And here I thought you came in just to see me, so cruel!”— — — — —College student Christophe Giacometti had it all: goods looks, fun personality, amazing friends and a great boyfriend. That was until the cracks in the foundation of his relationship started widening, leaving Chris confused and broken-hearted. Add to that a growing closeness with his friend Georgi, who might just be the one to help him pick up the pieces when everything inevitably falls apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know this is not my usual fluffy victuuri-centric content, but after writing a "blink and you'll miss it" Christophe/Georgi part in a silly crack fic I wrote for a gift exchange, I just couldn't get the two of them out of my head. Christophe is one of my favorite characters and it was really enjoyable for me to explore more layers to his personality. 
> 
> The idea for this was inspired by The Chainsmokers & 5 Seconds of Summer's song "Who do you love". 
> 
> Please beware that although there is still some of my usual fluff and silliness scattered throughout, that overall there is quite a bit of angst. Also, Chris and Georgi are end game here, but for the majority of this story Chris has a boyfriend... a pretty shitty boyfriend so warning that things get a little emotionally intense at times.
> 
> The entire draft is done and I'm just in the editing stage, so there is a definite end to this already and I should be updating pretty often.  
> Also, just to make note that I did not study art in college, so if anything regarding degree requirements or art shows is incorrect I apologize. It is written this way just for plot purposes. Lastly, since I live in the US, my college experience is limited to what I know, so I based their school year off of how a lot of universities here schedule it: Fall semester from end of August/early September through December (ending sometime before the holidays), Spring Semester starting in January through May. 
> 
> *Yes, I named Chris's cat Bae based on the caption with his Instagram pic at the end of the show LOL.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

_January_

 

“Welcome to Carabosse Cafe. What can I get for you today?”

 

“Such a professional, Georgi. It’s as if you don’t even know me.” Chris chuckles as he walks up to the counter to place an order.

 

“Nonsense, how could I ever forget _you_ , Christophe? You’re my favorite customer.” Georgi replies with a wry smile.

 

“Only because I’m in here all the time to fuel my caffeine addiction, a necessity to survive the drudgery that is college life.”

 

Georgi gasps and clutches his chest. “And here I thought you came in just to see me, so cruel!”

 

Chris laughs and leans in over the counter, dropping his voice low. “You have discovered my true intentions it seems. Seeing your lovely face is definitely the reason I come in here instead of forcing myself to drink the sludge from the cafeteria.” He punctuates this with a flirty wink, enjoying the blush that appears across Georgi’s cheeks.

 

Georgi giggles nervously and shakes his head. “You’re incorrigible. So can I get you the usual then?”

 

Chris straightens and looks at the menu. “Yes please, a medium soy caramel macchiato, but also... hmm... can I get one large iced mocha, no whipped cream please.”

 

Georgi whistles under his breath. “Wow, two drinks? Rough night ahead?”

 

“Well, as much as I enjoy double-fisting,” Chris notices Georgi playfully roll his eyes, “I’m bringing something home for Andre. It’s Friday after all, so I figure we could both use the fuel to help keep our energy up throughout the night.”

 

Georgi’s blush intensifies, spreading to his ears, but he chuckles as he rings Chris up, then hurries to fill the order. Once it’s done, he hands them over to the counter and gives Chris a mischievous smile. “Now don’t wear yourself out too much that you forget about the test on Monday.”

 

Chris groans dramatically. “Uh, how can I forget. I can’t believe Professor Feltsman is giving us an exam on a Monday morning. Such injustice!”

 

“Oh please, like you have anything to worry about. I’m sure you’ll ace it, just like you always do. I’ll be studying all weekend and will be lucky if I can score a ‘B’.”

 

Chris looks at him sympathetically. “Don’t say that, chéri, you’re a smart guy and I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” He hesitates briefly before continuing, “but if you wanted… we could study together? I was planning on going to the library tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Georgi gives him a grateful look. “Really? That would be great, Chris, thanks. I’m working the morning shift, so I could meet you there around two if that works for you?”

 

“Perfect!” Another customer comes up to the counter just then, so he flashes Georgi a smile and holds up one of the cups, tipping it towards him. “See you tomorrow, then.”

 

Georgi waves, giving him a big smile in return, and Christophe heads out, the long day of classes that had been weighing heavily on him now lifted a little, making him feel lighter than he did just a few minutes ago.

  
Chris makes it back to his apartment building approximately ten minutes later, which is only a couple blocks from the edge of campus; convenient to get to class, the coffee shop, library and gym facilities without having to own a car. Although it's not directly on campus, and the building old and a little run-down, it's still fairly decent for college students and definitely a step up from the dorms. Chris has been living here since the beginning of the school year with his boyfriend, Andre. They’ve been together for almost two years, meeting during Chris's freshman year at Almavivo University, where he’s studying Literature, Andre then a sophomore majoring in fine art.

Trying to balance two drinks and prevent his backpack from slipping off his shoulder, Chris somehow manages to unlock the door to his apartment without spilling anything. As he walks in the door, his cat Bae, a white British Longhair, jumps down from where she was lounging on the sofa and begins weaving around his legs. He makes it over to the coffee table without somehow tripping over her, deposits the drinks and drops his bag on the couch. He scoops Bae up in his arms and coos at her as she lightly nudges his face.

 

“Mon coeur, I’m home!” He calls out down the hall as he makes his way into the kitchen to get Bae some food.

 

Andre appears, coming out of the bedroom, and leans against the kitchen doorway. “Hey.”

 

Chris gives him a sweet smile as he sets Bae down and pours some kibble into her bowl, then walks over and gives his boyfriend a quick kiss. “I got you a coffee. It’s over there by the couch.”

 

“Oh thanks, babe, you’re the best.” Andre pushes off the doorframe and heads into the living room to retrieve his drink, Chris following close behind.

 

“So I was thinking we could get some take-out and watch a movie. You know, relax and have some time just to ourselves this evening.” Chris comes up behind Andre and runs his hands under his sweater, stroking his abs, hooking his chin over his shoulder to whisper against his ear. “We’ve both been so busy lately and I miss you. Why don’t we make the neighbors hate us tonight?” He lightly nips at Andre’s earlobe and nuzzles against his neck.

 

Andre steps away, out of Chris's grasp, turning around and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Chris frowns and looks at him questioningly. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong. I just planned on going over to the studio tonight, that’s all.”

 

“On a Friday night? Can’t you go tomorrow? I have to go to the library to study anyway.” Chris huffs in annoyance.

 

“I’m probably going to have to go back tomorrow too, but I know that it’ll be quiet there tonight.” Andre frustratingly runs a hand through his brown hair — full and soft, he kept it cut short when Chris first met him but decided to let it grow about a year ago so it now practically reaches his shoulders. Chris loves the way his boyfriend’s hair looks, loves running his hands through it, and especially loves to grab hold during sex, but the times he’s been able to do so have been few and far between recently. Come to think of it, he hasn’t been given much opportunity to touch the other parts of Andre he enjoys lately either.

 

“Chris, you know I have to work on my pieces for the art show at the end of the semester. This is my last collection before graduating, so it’s important.”

 

Chris sighs in defeat. “I know, and I understand. It just that it feels like I’ve hardly seen you since the semester began.”

 

Andre’s expression softens and he steps forward, putting down his cup and gently grasping Chris by the shoulders. “I know love, and I’m sorry about that. Just a few more months, right? Then I’ll be done with all this. I’ll make it up to you I swear.” He gives him a kiss on the cheek. “How about you call the boys and have a night in? Pampering yourselves and watching movies starring sexy hot men? You haven’t done that in a little while.”

 

Chris shakes his head. “Yuuri and Victor are having a date tonight, going to dinner and a movie.” Chris's best friends, who he’s known since middle school, both live in the same building and attend the university as well — Yuuri a gifted dancer and Victor a literature major like himself. The two of them, knowing each other since early childhood, finally became a couple sophomore year of high school after finally confessing after almost a lifetime of pining and thanks to Christophe having to basically knock their heads together.

 

He musters up a small smile. “It’s ok, though. I have a math exam on Monday, so I’ll just get a head start on studying for that. You go do your thing… go make me a masterpiece.”

 

Andre chuckles and kisses Chris chastely on the lips. “I will. Anything for you, my darling. I promise I’ll try not to stay too late… then we can still at least have time for the second part of your plan, how does that sound?”

 

Chris wraps his arms around Andre and hugs him tight. “I think that sounds wonderful,” he purrs against his neck before pulling back and playfully shoving his boyfriend away. “Now get out of here so you come back to me quickly… I’ll be waiting in bed with something I just _know_ you’ll love.” He gives him a seductive wink.

 

Andre chuckles and heads towards the door, turning to blow Chris a kiss. “I’ll be home as soon as I can,” and with that, he leaves and Chris is all alone.

 

Chris makes the most of the evening, catching up on some Netflix specials he’s been wanting to watch, checking over his study notes, spending some quality time with his cat. He eventually gets ready for bed, making sure to put on the skimpy pink bikini briefs he bought on his last shopping trip with Victor. He had wanted to surprise Andre with them before now but an opportunity to do so just hasn’t happened yet. They’ve been sitting untouched in his dresser drawer for about a month.

 

The time gets later and later, and by eleven-thirty Chris finds it hard to keep his eyes open anymore and begins to drift off.

 

He awakens to Andre quietly slipping under the covers, trying not to disturb him. Chris lies still, pretending to still be asleep. Andre curls up along the edge of the bed, with his back facing him, and within a few minutes, Chris can tell by his breathing he’s fallen asleep. Gently reaching over for his phone on the nightstand, he checks the time.

 

4:08 am.    

 

* * *

 

It’s after ten by the time Andre rouses from bed and blearily stumbles into the kitchen where Chris is at the sink washing the dishes from his breakfast. He comes up behind him and rests his head between Chris's shoulder blades.

 

“Morning,” he mumbles against his back, and Chris stiffens, hands pausing for the briefest moment before continuing on with his task. Andre presses a kiss to the back of his neck, causing a shiver to involuntarily travel down Chris's spine despite his anger and pain he feels in his bruised heart.

 

Andre walks over to fridge and Chris watches him out of the corner of his eye. “I’m sorry I got home later than expected, babe. I finally had a breakthrough, and you know how I can get once I’m into the groove. I just lost track of time.”

 

Chris sighs, placing the last dish in the drying rack and turns off the water. Grabbing the dish towel, he dries his hands and turns to face his boyfriend, knowing that his expression is giving his emotions away. “That’s good to hear. Will I get to see the piece soon?”

 

Andre takes out a bottle of orange juice, closes the fridge and slumps down on a chair at the table. He shakes his head, “Not yet, but yes I’ll show you soon. I need to get it just right.” He opens the juice and takes a swig from the container, a habit Chris despises.

 

Chris grabs a glass from a cabinet and places it on the table in front of Andre, perhaps a bit more forcefully than necessary, then drops heavily into the chair across from him and crosses his arms. “I passed out early, so I didn’t hear you come in.” Chris swallows his guilt with the lie, trying his best to keep his expression neutral. “So what time did you finally get home?”

 

Andre tilts his head to the side and looks somewhere past Chris's shoulder as if he’s trying to remember. It’s all Chris can do keep from rolling his eyes. “Hmm… honestly, I’m not sure, I didn’t even check the time. Definitely sometime after midnight. I was so tired I just fell into bed.”  He reaches across the table and places his hand, palm up, in an invitation for Chris. “I did feel awful that it was late enough for you to already be sleeping, though. I’m really, really sorry my love.”

 

Chris meets his eyes, sees the sadness and remorse swimming through them, trying his best to believe it’s genuine. He feels his resolve beginning to crack. He loves Andre, honestly, he does, and wants to believe him that this was unintentional and that he’s truly sorry. It doesn’t help that things have been feeling off between them lately, Andre becoming increasingly more distant. Chris doesn’t know why or when it happened, a small crack that has been slowly spreading, until suddenly one day they each found themselves standing on opposite sides of a wide-reaching chasm with no clear way for either of them to cross.

 

Before Andre, Chris wasn’t one to do relationships. Being young and ambitious, he knew the time to settle down would come later. Chris has plans — a goal of becoming an editor as well of hopes of writing his own novel — a dream ever since he was young and picked up his first book. Chris also knows that he’s pretty and desirable, works hard at keeping his body in top shape, and he enjoys sex — lots of it — having spent a good amount of his free time in high school and the first year of college pursuing it, safely of course.

 

Still, seeing how his two closest friends were so incredibly happy and in love, the definition of a healthy relationship, made Chris wonder if he would find that for himself one day. Chris always figured it was possible, but at eighteen years old he knew he shouldn’t worry, that there was no rush. Yuuri and Victor were lucky enough to have found their soulmate when they were children, but for the majority of the world, that happens much later, if at all. So Chris just had fun, losing himself to pleasure in other people’s bodies, choosing instead to put all his focus on his career aspirations.

 

That all changed his first year at Almavivo University, however, when Chris met Andre at a frat party during the spring semester. From first glance, everything about the man was exactly Chris's type — gorgeous model looks, dark hair, a hard, tight muscular body — all a cover for a brooding and emotional artist. The mutual attraction was instant, the sex mind-blowing. Chris had had great sex before, but with Andre it was explosive. So much so that Chris kept meeting him for hook-ups, still not expecting anything serious to come out of it. But then they started talking more between orgasms, learning about one another, discussing their hopes and dreams and plans for the future, until eventually, they both fell in deep. For the first time, Chris found himself in a serious relationship and with a person that made him so happy that mention of the word ‘forever’ wasn’t making him want to run screaming into the night.

 

Until recently that is.

 

Chris reluctantly uncrosses his arms and puts his hand in Andre’s, who squeezes it and gives him an apologetic smile. Chris sighs and tries to push his pain away the best he can, not wanting to fight today, holding onto hope that things will get better between them. He understands how stressed they both are with school and other priorities, especially since Andre is intending to graduate in a few months, but with no set path or purpose beyond that. All couples have issues, Chris reasons with himself, and theirs are not insurmountable.

 

Andre gets a glint in his eye and his smile turn more mischievous. He brings Chris's hand up to his mouth, turning it to press a sweet kiss against the palm. “What say I make it up to you as promised… if I remember correctly, you mentioned wearing something new that I’ll enjoy?”

 

Chris perks up at the thought, warmth filling him as his body automatically responds and wants to re-establish their connection. He nods and Andre stands, Chris allowing himself to be pulled up and into his arms, then be lead down the hall as his boyfriend presses heated kisses against the side of his neck.

 

Yes, Chris knows that they can get through this rough patch. They’ll be just fine.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Georgi study at the library and become a little closer.

Chris has already claimed a table in the library and is reviewing his notes by the time Georgi joins him. Georgi seems to be a bit winded, most likely due to having rushed straight over from the coffee shop and the biting cold January air. His cheeks are flushed pink from the wind, hair styled in its trademark pointed quiff but now just the right amount of tousled, giving him a slightly softer appearance. It gives Chris pause for a moment because although he’s always thought Georgi attractive, something he can't explain flickers inside him at the sight. He quickly pushes the thought away, however. Chris is never one to deny admitting when he finds someone beautiful, and he enjoys harmless flirting, as it’s always just been part of his personality and charm, but above all else Chris is faithful and won’t allow those type of thoughts go too far.

 

Chris flashes Georgi a wide smile. “Bonjour Georgi! How are you today, work go well?”

 

Georgi drops his backpack on the table and sits across from him, pulling out his books and study materials as he speaks. “Hey,” he pants out, trying to catch his breath. “Yes, work was alright, but pretty busy this morning. That’s typical for a Saturday, though.” He looks up, smiling shyly, and Chris swears the pink flush on Georgi’s cheeks intensifies. “How are you? I hope your evening went as well as you had hoped.”

 

Chris's smile falters and he looks away, casting his eyes down and making a face at his book before shrugging and peering back up at Georgi. “Unfortunately, no it didn’t work out exactly as planned. Andre had to go to the studio and wound up spending most of the night there.”

 

Although they made amends that morning, with Andre attempting to show how sorry he was by giving Chris some much needed attention in the bedroom, something had still felt off between them and the sex hadn’t been as satisfying as it usually was. Chris was left feeling unsettled, perhaps even a little hollow. He’s been trying to reason with himself all afternoon that it was only because he was still upset and that Andre was exhausted from working all night. One unfulfilling round of lovemaking was not something for him to fret over.       

 

Georgi’s eyebrows furrow, looking puzzled. “Huh, last night you say? I didn’t see him when I stopped by after work,” he mumbles almost to himself as he roots through his bag again, and Chris's heart plummets into his stomach.

 

Chris remains silent as Georgi continues looking through his bag, completely unaware of the turmoil his comment has caused until finally looking up and across the table as he pulls out a pencil. He must notice something in Chris's expression, for he blinks and his eyes start darting around uncomfortably as if he’s he’s trying to find the source of the trouble. “Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?”

 

Chris shakes himself from his minor panic and schools his face back into a small smile, which probably looks as fake as it feels. “Not really. Only that I’m surprised to hear you say that you didn’t see Andre last night. He told me he was working on his collection for the art show... are you sure he wasn’t there?”

 

Georgi seems to ponder this for a moment, leaning on his hand and tapping the pencil against the table with his other. “Hmm… you know, I did only stop in to pick up some supplies so I wasn’t really looking around much. Honestly, it’s quite possible I just didn’t notice him or he was in one of the supply rooms or side studios. Or maybe he took a break to go out and grab some additional sustenance during that time? I’m sure he probably needed to refuel to help him get through the long night.” Georgi smiles sheepishly. “Damn, I’m sorry Chris, it wasn’t my intention to worry you or contradict what Andre said. That was just a slip on my part. If he said he was there, then I’m sure he was.”

 

Chris allows himself to relax and waves off Georgi’s apology. “No worry, there’s no need to apologize. I’m sure there’s a completely reasonable explanation, just like you said.” Chris leans forward, turning his notes towards Georgi. “Now, how about we get to it? Feltsman’s exams take mercy on no one, so we need to be ready.”

 

Georgi laughs and opens his own notebook. “No truer words have been spoken, my friend. Let’s prepare for battle.”         

 

* * *

 

After studying for almost three hours, both Chris and Georgi hit their limit. Georgi sighs and checks the time on his phone, then leans back in his chair, arching his back and stretching his arms above his head. The hem of his long sleeve t-shirt rides up a little and Chris's eyes are automatically drawn to the movement, glancing down at the small sliver of skin exposed and what looks to be well-defined abs. His traitorous brain briefly wonders what it would feel like to run his hands over them, and his throat suddenly feels dry causing him to swallow thickly.

 

“So I could really use a break, and I’m starving. Wanna go get something to eat?” Georgi lowers his arms and says, snapping Chris's attention back up to his face.

 

Georgi is smirking a little and Chris feels his cheeks warm, realizing he was just caught ogling. Normally Chris wouldn’t even bat an eye, but somehow this feels different, almost taboo. Sure, Chris is still young with _very_ healthy sexual appetite, and there’s nothing wrong with looking and appreciating others’ good looks, however, that doesn’t negate the fact that he’s in a relationship. Just because they’ve hit a rough patch and didn’t have the greatest sex this morning doesn’t mean Chris should allow himself to have such tempting thoughts, and especially not with someone he considers a friend.

 

Chris clears his throat and busies himself with picking up his phone off the table and opening the messaging app. “Let me just see what Andre is up to. I'd hate to go out if he’s at home waiting for me.” Georgi nods in understanding while Chris shoots off a text asking if he wanted Chris to bring home some dinner.

 

He doesn't get a response for almost ten minutes, past the point where Chris has begun to lose his patience with his boyfriend who most certainly always has his phone nearby.

 

 **Andre:** Nah I'm ok. Grabbed smthg quick and now mtg up with the guys for drinks. That cool?

 

Chris sighs in frustration. He normally wouldn't care, of course, both of them always make time for their friends, but after what happened last night he would've preferred to have spent the evening relaxing together.

 

 **Chris:** It's fine. I'll grab some food with Georgi since we just finished studying

 

 **Andre:** Have fun

 

 **Chris:** Love you

 

Nothing. He looks up, meeting Georgi's eyes and shrugs. “Andre is going out with friends tonight, so I'm on my own.” He smiles. “Let’s go eat and recharge our frazzled brains.”

 

They pack up their things and head out of the library into the cold evening. The wind has picked up so Chris takes a knit beanie out of his bag and pulls it down over his ears. He glances over and watches Georgi wrap his purple scarf tighter around his face, which makes him look very soft and sweet, especially with his still slightly messy hair. Chris quickly averts his eyes and clears his throat.

 

“So what’re you in the mood for?” he asks.

 

Georgi shrugs a shoulder and looks over. “I’m easy. Pizza, burgers, I can go for practically anything when I’m hungry.”

 

“Oh, you’re easy, are you?” Chris smirks and waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Georgi gasps good-naturedly and lightly smacks him in the arm, making Chris respond with a barking laugh.  

 

Chris's phone pings right then, and fishing it out of his coat pocket he sees that Andre has finally replied to his last text.

 

 **Andre:** Sorry was in the shower. ILY2

 

Chris rolls his eyes and pockets the phone, turning his attention back to Georgi. “Well, I’ve been good all week with running and hitting the gym, so I’m in the mood to reward myself with something greasy and delicious. I say let’s get burgers.”

 

Georgi gives him a big smile. “Perfect.”

 

They wind up at the local diner, ordering coffees, burgers and deciding to share a side of cheese fries (if they’re going to be bad, might as well splurge right?). Chris has known Georgi throughout most of his time at Almavivo University, despite being in different majors. They first met at the coffee shop right after Georgi began working there, and got to know each other little by little since Chris was often in a desperate need for caffeine, always enjoying the sweet sugary concoctions Georgi made him. They’ve also had a couple of classes together, core requirements that all students must take no matter their major, and would occasionally run into each other at parties or when Chris visited Andre at the studio. Georgi also lives in the same apartment building so Chris runs into him even more since he and Andre moved in. While they might not be close friends, they definitely have developed a sense of comfort around each other and know the basic going-ons in each others’ lives.

 

“So this being your last semester and the fact that you’re an art major, why are you taking a calculus class anyway?” Chris asks. “Not that artists shouldn’t be interested in math, of course. I just didn’t think this would be a requirement for your degree, so I can’t understand why’d you want to put yourself through Feltman’s torture. I mean, for me it was just that I needed the math credits.” He quickly clarifies.

 

Georgi just smiles and waves him off as swallows a bite of burger. “No worries, I’m not offended. You’re right, it’s not necessary for me to graduate since I already finished my core classes by the end of sophomore year, but I decided to take some extra classes as electives since I'm planning on going to grad school to get a business degree, so I know I’ll need the math skills to take the entrance exams.”

 

Chris raises an eyebrow. “So you don’t think you’re going to pursue a career in painting or sculpting then?”

 

Georgi shakes his head. “Art is my life, and I definitely want it to always be a big part of what I do. But it can be difficult to make a living from, and it takes time to build up a reputation so that you can sell pieces at a reasonable price, so my goal is to get a design job to help pay the bills, then open my own gallery eventually, featuring my art as well as other artists. I figured having a business background would be helpful in achieving that.”  

 

“Wow, that’s really ambitious Georgi,” Chris whistles in appreciation. His own artist boyfriend at this point in time hasn’t decided what he wants to do past graduation, even though it’s only a few short months away. “Consider me impressed.”

 

Georgi ducks his head and shoves another fry into his mouth but not before Chris can catch the pink coloring his cheeks. “It’s really no big deal… but thanks.” He mumbles.

 

“Well I think it's a great goal.” Chris pauses for a moment before hesitantly switching the topic. “So, other than school, how have you been doing lately? I know your break-up with Anya was… pretty rough. How have you been holding up? Only if you don’t mind talking about it, of course.”

 

Georgi looks up from his plate and quirks the side of his mouth up, shrugging a shoulder. “I’m good… definitely a lot better than I was six months ago for sure. I was kind of a mess for a while, holding onto hope that she would give me another chance. I’m not proud of the way I acted after everything happened, but at the time I couldn’t let go and kept begging her to take me back. But eventually, once I learned the truth of everything that she was doing behind my back it finally started to sink in. The pain is still there, more from being betrayed so deeply by someone I loved, but I’m definitely over her and know now it was just never gonna work between us.”  

 

Chris frowns slightly, giving him a sympathetic look. “I can imagine how hard it must’ve all been for you, but I’m glad you’re doing better now.” Chris plays with the napkin in his lap as he considers his next question, afraid to push for more detail than Georgi might be willing to give. “I… I heard that she was the one who ended things… but if I can ask, what happened exactly?”

 

“It’s alright, I really don’t mind.” Georgi smiles sweetly and Chris can tell he’s being genuine. “In the beginning everything was great, I thought we were really happy. But about year into the relationship things began to change. Little by little she became more distant, making excuses to hang out, skipping out on my art shows and getting angry if I spent any time at all in the studio. I understand that there were times when I was there a lot, and how it could be frustrating for any partner, but besides my love for art and wanting to focus on it, that time was spent doing work for school, so my grades and portfolio depended on it, you know? It wasn’t like I was trying to not spend time with her.” Chris nods in understanding.

 

“And I’m not trying to say I was the perfect boyfriend, but I did always support her. It wasn’t as if I was the only one who was busy. I understood when she was practicing at the dance studio and attended all her performances.” Georgi sighs and wraps his hands around his coffee mug, tapping a finger against the porcelain. “We started arguing more, and then she became _‘too busy’_ for me whenever I asked to hang out.” He lifts a hand and makes air quotes.

 

Chris's heart goes out to his friend, understanding this pain all too well as a knot begins forming in the pit of his stomach. “So what finally ended it?”

 

Georgi purses his lips and huffs out a long exhale. “People started telling me things… how Anya was out with other guys, either seeing her around campus with them or together at parties that I wasn’t at because I was either working at the cafe or studio. At first, I didn’t believe them — didn’t _want_ to believe it. Anya was always friendly and flirty with people, it was just the way she was, so I kept telling myself that’s what people saw — she was just being a little more touchy-feely and they were looking too much into it. It even reached the point where I became angry anytime someone accused her, saying they were just jealous or wanted Anya for themselves.” Georgi sighs. “It was really wrong of me I admit, and I lost a few friends because of it. But in the end, it turns out everything they were saying was right, and Anya dumped me for one of the guys she was sleeping with behind my back.”

 

Chris gasps out loud, then winces at his reaction, as he didn’t intend for it to come out but just the thought of Anya being so cruel to a nice guy like Georgi was terrible. Georgi just smirks and nods in agreement.

 

“Yeah… it was super shitty. Honestly, I still have no idea why she just kept me hanging on the way she did instead of just breaking up with me sooner. As I said, I’m by no means perfect, but I never treated her badly, not for her to have done what she did. Took me quite some time to finally accept that fact, however. For a long time after I would constantly replay everything in my head over and over, wondering what I could’ve done differently to have not driven her away.”

 

“Georgi…” Chris begins but Georgi holds up his hand to stop him.

 

“I know, I know. I finally stopped blaming myself. I realized everything she did — the cheating, continuing to drag me along, making me feel like I was the bad guy and not providing her with enough attention — it was just so wrong. I think it was once I finally learned the extent of everything and really let it sink in, I was able to let go and start believing that I deserve better.”  

 

Chris isn’t quite sure what the best thing to say is after hearing all this, not that Georgi needs his sympathy at this point since he’s clearly moved on and is healing. Still, Chris feels bad for anyone that has gone through that deep a betrayal and admires Georgi for pulling himself back up.

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Georgi. You’re right, what she did was messed up and she should’ve just broken it off sooner. But I am happy you’ve been healing from the pain and moving on.” He gives Georgi a small smile. “You deserve a girl that can appreciate you, that sees how great you are.” He takes a sip of his coffee.

 

Georgi smirks and shrugs. “Or a guy.” He lifts his burger to take another bite.

 

Chris chokes on his coffee, unintentionally slamming the mug back down as he coughs. “W-what?! Wait… I-I thought…” He stutters out as he attempts to catch his breath.

 

Georgi quirks an eyebrow up and slowly finishes chewing and swallowing before answering. “You ok there?” Chris just nods as his coughing fit slows and he wipes the tears that collected in the corner of his eyes.

 

Georgi puts down his burger and leans back in the booth, crossing his arms across his chest. “So… what? You just assumed I was straight because I was dating a woman?” Chris would think Georgi was offended if not for the little hint of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, but still feels rightfully chastised and ducks his head.

 

“Yeah… I suppose maybe I did.” He peers back up through his lashes. “Sorry for the assumption.”

 

Georgi chuckles and shakes his head good-naturedly. “Don’t worry about it. You’re not the first.”

 

Chris relaxes and settles back against his seat, happy that Georgi isn’t upset at the mistake. “So… ok then,  hopefully, you can find _someone_ who will appreciate all of your lovely qualities.” Chris then rubs the stubble on his chin as he thinks for a moment. “ For starters… you deserve someone as sexy as you are.” Georgi lets out a laugh at that and Chris throws him a wink. “So have you started dating again? Anyone catching your eye lately?”

 

Georgi shrugs and looks down at his plate, cheeks flushing pink. “I’ve been on a couple dates here and there, but nothing serious though. I’ve been too busy this year so getting into another relationship hasn’t been a priority,” he replies. “And I haven’t met anyone that’s made me want to give it a try again, at least no one that’s avail—” He stops and clears his throat.”I mean I’m more of the monogamous type, so just hooking up, while certainly fun, isn’t usually my thing.”

 

Chris hums and nods in understanding. “It’s funny, I used to be the complete opposite. I was too focused on working hard in school and achieving my goals that I wasn’t looking for anything serious but still wanted to have fun occasionally. But then I met Andre, and at some point, I found myself falling for him and suddenly I wanted something more.”

 

Georgi props himself up on an elbow, leaning his cheek against his hand. “I’ll admit I don’t know Andre that well, we don’t talk too much, but obviously there is something very special about him if he captured your heart, that you knew you two were meant to be together.” He lets out a dreamy sounding sigh, “That’s a very sweet and romantic love story. I’m glad to hear that you found someone that makes you happy.”

 

Chris's face falls. He doesn’t want to lie, especially not after how open and honest Georgi has been with him, but he’s scared of saying what he’s really been feeling lately. As if saying it out loud will make everything become real. Chris hasn’t even told Yuuri or Victor what’s been going on, although they know him so well that he suspects they’re probably already aware that something’s been bothering him.

 

However, if he confides in Georgi, someone who has gone through a difficult relationship and heartbreak before, maybe he can give him advice. Or maybe he can ease Chris's fears and tell him that he’s being silly and looking too much into things, that Andre and he will be alright.

 

Chris takes a deep breath and decides it’s as good a time as any to get everything off his chest. “Well… actually, I haven’t been so sure about that lately. Things haven’t been going too well for us and it feels like we’re starting to drift apart…”  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ajwolf and cath-sith for the beta! All the hugs!
> 
> Come say hi, I’m Zupsgirl1 on [Tumblr](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JustUsThreeZs?lang=en), [Dreamwidth](https://zupsgirl-1.dreamwidth.org/), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Zupsgirl1)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Yuuri visit the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know my other fics, then you know how much Chris and Yuuri being best friends gives me life, so I had to include it here as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next few days pass quickly, as Chris spends the remainder of the weekend reviewing for Monday’s math exam as well as starting on a term paper that’s due in a couple of weeks. Then between attending classes, more studying, and working his side job of tutoring at the writing lab, his schedule has been very busy. 

 

His talk with Georgi on Saturday helped a lot, as Chris found himself spilling all of his concerns, despite his initial hesitancy in saying anything. Georgi was non-judgemental towards Andre, which helped ease Chris's worries about discussing all of their problems with him. Chris didn’t want to villainize his boyfriend, wasn’t trying to gain sympathy and be told that Andre was an ass and that Chris should just leave him. That wasn’t what the type of advice he wanted or needed to hear right then and it definitely wouldn’t help solve anything. He still loves Andre and wants to try figuring out what was broken in the relationship and how it can be fixed. 

 

Georgi helped to assuage his fears and told Chris that everything is not always what it seems. Maybe there was just something bothering Andre that he hasn't wanted to burden Chris with, especially knowing how much stress he’s been under lately with school? Every relationship has its ups and down and not all will end up the way he and Anya did. Georgi suggested he talk to Andre as soon as possible and let him know how he’s been feeling lately, how worried he's been, since good communication is key. Chris had left his conversation with Georgi feeling a lot better than he had in weeks, and was armed with a plan for him and Andre to sit down and talk as soon as they both had time.

 

That was almost a week ago. 

 

Both of their schedules have continued to be so packed and opposite of one another that they haven’t been home at the same time for more than a few minutes, leaving Chris without much opportunity to broach the subject. Most nights, he’s been falling into bed exhausted and passing out before Andre even got home from the studio. So every day Chris just focuses his attention on school, figuring that at some point he and his boyfriend will be in the same room together at the same time, other than when they’re sleeping, so he can finally bring up all the thoughts that have been weighing heavily on his mind.  

 

Late Friday morning, Chris and Yuuri are walking home together after their pole dancing class, and Chris is feeling a little more energized than he has all week. Yuuri, being the talented dancer he is, started taking the classes a few years ago. Once he explained to Chris it wasn’t all just about looking incredibly sexy, that there was so much strength involved in order to execute the moves, making it a fantastic workout, Chris was on board and demanded Yuuri take him along to a class. Chris fell in love right away and has been going at least once a week ever since, sometimes more when he has the time. 

 

As they near the Carabosse Cafe, Chris slows down and gently grasps Yuuri’s arm to stop him. “Hey, would you mind if we went in? I could use a coffee.” 

 

Yuuri glances over at the coffee shop, then back to Chris and nods. “Sure, I’ll get tea or something. Did you want to sit down for a little while?”

 

Chris holds the door open to let Yuuri through first. “Yeah, why not? I don’t have class for a few hours. Are you sure you have time before you need to head over to dance studio for practice?” 

 

“Phichit and I aren’t meeting until three, so it’s fine.” 

 

The cafe is a little crowded this morning, but there are still a few tables left. They make their way up to the counter to place their orders. Isabella, Georgi’s coworker and one of Yuuri’s fellow dance majors, is at the register and gives them a warm smile. 

 

“Good morning guys! How are you?”

 

They both respond with cheerful greetings and place their orders. As Yuuri chats with Isabella about one of their upcoming performances, Chris looks over and notices that Georgi is at the machine making the drinks, so he turns back to Yuuri with a small smile and places a hand against his back so as gently interrupt the conversation.

 

“Yuuri, I can wait for the drinks if you want to go grab us a seat, would that be ok?”

 

He smiles and gives Chris a nod. “Sure thing.” He looks behind him and notices that another customer is waiting, so he steps aside to let them walk up and gives Isabella a smile. “I’ll let you get back to work. Talk to you later Bella.” 

 

Yuuri walks away to find an open table as Chris heads towards the end of the counter to wait for their order. He finds a spot in between the other waiting customers and casually leans against it to watch Georgi as he works. He moves quickly yet efficiently, with a line of cups in front of him as he steams multiple carafes of milk while brewing shots of espresso simultaneously. Chris continues watching him for a moment but then lets his eyes wander since Georgi is completely engrossed in his task and hasn’t noticed him standing there yet. The strings of Georgi’s apron are wrapped and tied tightly around his waist, showing off his broad shoulders that narrow down in a v-shape ending at his trim waist. The tight t-shirt he’s wearing underneath the apron ends right at his hips, and the jeans he’s wearing, although loose enough to move comfortably around in, do a damn good job of hugging his firm looking ass. Chris bites his lip to hold back from making his appreciation for those jeans known to the whole coffee shop. 

 

Georgi suddenly glances over and does a double take as he notices Chris, and a big smile lights up his face. Chris feels heat rising up his neck to his ears as he once again seems to have been caught staring at his friend in a way that he probably shouldn’t be. Attempting to compose himself, he returns the grin and gives a small wave. 

 

“Hey you, how have you been? I haven’t seen you a whole lot this week. Not since Feltsman’s exam.” Georgi calls over, still in constant motion as he continues working, handing cups over to the waiting patrons. 

 

Chris rubs the back of his neck and lets out a long exhale. “It’s just been such a busy week. Between work, classes, and studying I haven’t had much free time. Luckily just one more class this afternoon and then the week is finally over for me.” Georgi nods along in sympathy. “So how are you? Think you did alright on the test?”

 

Georgi’s smile gets wider. “Yeah, I feel really good about it actually. Studying with you really helped a lot, so thanks.” 

 

A warm feeling settles in Chris's chest and he can’t help but match Georgi’s excited grin. “No problem, chéri. It helped me out as well, we definitely make a good team. So if you’re ever up for studying together again, I’m all for it.” 

 

Georgi finishes their order — Chris's usual sweet caramel concoction and a matcha tea for Yuuri — and places them on the counter, stopping to focus his attention on Chris. “Sounds good to me. Just let me know whenever you’re up for it and I’ll try to meet you if I’m not working or at the studio.” He glances behind him, and seeing that there are no more drink orders at the moment, turns back and leans across the counter, a serious expression on his face. “So… have you had a chance to talk to Andre yet? Things any better?” His voice is low, almost a whisper. 

 

Chris averts his eyes and shakes his head. “Unfortunately not yet. He’s been just as busy I have this week, a lot of late nights. Most of the time he’s not getting home until after I’ve already fallen asleep.” Chris sighs in frustration and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m hoping this weekend I’ll get a chance to catch him and have a talk.”

 

Georgi gives him a sympathetic look and reaches across the counter, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure you will make it work. I know it’s been crazy for both of you, but once you have a chance to tell him how you’ve been feeling you two can hopefully come to an understanding and things will get better.” 

 

Isabella calls over to him at that moment that a few more orders need to be filled, so Georgi pulls away and gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I gotta get back to work. But… you know that if you ever need to talk, I’m here. You got my number.” 

 

Chris releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and smiles gratefully, picking up the drinks. “Thanks, Georgi, I appreciate it.” He takes a step backward and turns to walk away, calling over his shoulder. “Have a good rest of the day. Thanks for the drinks… and for the advice.” 

 

Georgi smiles back and waves, returning to the espresso machine, and Chris heads over to the table where Yuuri is waiting. As he hands the tea over, Yuuri raises his eyebrows and gives him a look that means he’s caught onto something and wants details, _stat_. After years of friendship, it’s a look Chris has come to know all too well.  

 

Chris sits down and tilts his head, looking at him innocently. “What?”

 

Yuuri narrows his eyes and leans forward, resting his elbows on the table and cradling his face in his hands. “Sooo… what’s up with you and Georgi?”

 

Chris feels the tips of his ears burn. He takes a quick glance over at Georgi out of the corner of his eyes and then clears his throat. “I don’t know what you mean by that. We’re just friends, and also just started studying together. We both have Feltsman for calculus.” 

 

“Oh really, that’s _all_? I saw the way you were standing over there, leaning oh-so-casually over the counter while he was working, when what you were really doing was checking out his ass. And don’t think I missed how you were acting all suave and practically batting your eyelashes at him while talking, always the preening peacock. I saw the way you two were whispering.”  Yuuri smirks and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and eyes sparkling mischievously. “Is this why you decided to shower at the pole studio today instead of waiting till you got home? Was this your plan all along, stopping in with the hope that he would be working? I mean, he is  _ very _ cute, so I don’t blame you.”

 

Chris's face feels like it’s on fire. Despite the truth to Yuuri’s words — he was indulging in the lovely view after all — there is absolutely nothing going on between the two of them. 

 

“ _Yuuri_! I have a boyfriend, remember?! You know I’d never— “ Chris trails off and huffs, jutting his lip out in a pout.

 

“Come on man, I know you too well. That’s never stopped you from flirting with a hottie before.” 

 

Chris grumbles, knowing Yuuri is right. So why is he getting so worked up over this then? He sighs and stares absently around the cafe, trying to get a handle on the annoyance threatening to spew out so he doesn’t lash out at his friend.

 

Yuuri frowns as he takes in Chris's expression. He must realize how bothered Chris actually is as he bites his lip for a moment, then holds up his hands defensively. “Hey, Chris, I was only kidding with you. I’m sorry, I honestly didn’t mean anything by it. I know you’re completely devoted to Andre, but… but there's nothing wrong with some harmless flirting and having a little fun.” He looks down at the table and fiddles with the cardboard sleeve on his cup. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

 

Chris deflates and looks back at his friend, feeling guilty for getting upset. He knows Yuuri hadn’t meant anything by it, that he was only joking around and chatting about boys the way they always do. Being as close as they are, Yuuri knows Chris well enough and that his flirtatious nature isn't serious for the most part, but for some weird reason, today the comments just struck a chord with Chris. Maybe everything that’s been happening with Andre is making him subconsciously want to seek out some positive attention. However, that only results in him feeling guilty and worried, as if he’s doing something wrong. His actions have been innocent, just light flirting and confiding in a friend, nothing that he should feel shame for, so why is he still agitated and feeling on edge? He’s not dead for christ sakes, so even if everything was still perfect in his relationship, it’s completely normal to find others attractive.

 

It's possibly the result of all the stress Chris has been under lately, that must be it, but all these warring thoughts are starting to mess with his head. It’s almost as Chris doesn’t know what he should think or feel anymore at this point. Whatever issues he’s having with his relationship, or beating himself up unjustifiably for acting like his normal self, Chris is aware that he shouldn’t be taking any of it out on Yuuri. 

 

Chris reaches out and touches Yuuri’s hand to stop his fidgeting, smiling at him once Yuuri looks up. “Yuuri… it’s fine, really. I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you, that wasn’t fair. I guess I hadn’t even realized I was flirting with Georgi, at least not _that_ much, and when you pointed it out for some reason I felt a little guilty all of a sudden, I don’t even know why.” He shakes his head and glances back over at Georgi, then leans across the table towards Yuuri, holding a hand up against the side of his mouth to whisper. “You’re right though, Georgi is indeed  _ very _ cute… and super sweet too.” 

 

Yuuri giggles, taking a sip of his tea, and Chris feels better. This is much better — exactly what they always do — talk about cute boys even though they are both hopelessly in love with their own boyfriends. No harm, no foul. 

 

“Yeah, he really is, isn’t he?" Yuuri smiles brightly, "And such an incredible artist too. I can’t wait to see what he’s created for the senior art show.” Chris nods along enthusiastically, as he’s definitely excited to see Georgi’s collection, along with what Andre has created as well. He knows all the artists have been working so hard preparing this year. 

 

Yuuri's smile fades and he sneaks a look back over at Georgi. “It’s really rough what Anya did to him, though. It was just so messed up. To be honest, even though I’ve had to partner with her before, and she’s nice enough to me, I’ve just never really liked her. She’s way too into herself, and Georgi’s just too kind to be with someone like that." Yuuri sighs and looks back at Chris. "At least he seems like he’s been doing better now though, looks a lot happier.”

 

Chris sips his coffee and hums in agreement. “Yeah, he is a lot better. We studied and hung out together last weekend, and he told me all about what happened between them. I still can’t believe someone would do another person so dirty, especially to someone that they supposedly cared about. You want to sleep around, not caring to have a serious relationship, go for it. You’ll never get any judgment from me. But you don’t go and cheat on someone. I mean, as much as it will hurt them, why not just break it off if you’re not happy or don’t want to be with them anymore? It’s only right.” Chris shakes his head exasperatedly. 

 

Yuuri shrugs. “I agree. No idea why people do that shit. I suppose they’re selfish and just want their cake and to eat it too. That or some people are just so afraid of being alone they’ll stay with their partner until they have another one locked down. It’s pretty terrible if you ask me and only winds up hurting everyone involved.” 

 

Chris frowns and takes another peek back over at Georgi, who is laughing and chatting with Isabella since there’s currently a lull in customers. Seeming to sense being watched, Georgi glances over his shoulder, their eyes locking. A pink blush spread across Georgi’s cheeks and Chris bites his lip to stop the giggle that’s threatening to spill forth. He gives a little wave before breaking eye contact and turning back to Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri is watching him carefully with an unreadable expression on his face. Chris just raises his eyebrows questioningly, and Yuuri clears his throat before speaking again. 

 

“Sooo, speaking of boyfriends… how’s yours been doing? Haven’t seen him around much lately. Vitya even commented the other day that Andre hasn’t been joining you guys on your morning jogs anymore.”

 

Out of the two, Victor is the morning person, as is Chris, so they usually jog together three mornings a week, with Andre joining them fairly frequently, or at least he used to. Yuuri, on the other hand, is a night owl and despises getting up early, which works with Chris's schedule the remainder of the week, so those days they usually go for runs and hit the gym together after class. 

 

Chris lets out a long sigh and rests his head in his hands. “He’s been spending most of his time at the studio. He only has a few more months to get everything completed and he wants his collection to be perfect.”  

 

Yuuri nods along, listening intently. His ability to be a great listener is something that Chris has always appreciated about him. Yuuri is more the quiet, reserved type (unless he’s passionate about something or until you get him drunk). He frequently catches people off-guard with his sass but he cares deeply about those he loves and would go to bat for them in a heartbeat. Chris wants to tell him all that’s been happening, especially since they normally tell each other everything, but letting it all out the other day has already exhausted him. The effort to relive it all again is too much, the words feeling too heavy on his tongue to speak. At this rate, Chris will be lucky if he can even explain everything he’s feeling to Andre in a coherent manner, once they finally have a chance to talk. 

 

Chris continues on but sticks to simple details for now. “Honestly, it’s been hard lately, at least for me. I’m trying to be supportive and understanding, but I’m usually asleep by the time he gets home, so we’ve barely seen each other lately. I just wish we were able to spend more time together, even if it’s something like keeping one night a week free for just the two of us. I’m going to try talking to him about it this weekend, but I’m worried it might come off as if I’m being selfish, though. I don’t want to make him feel bad, like he’s been neglecting me. I just want him to understand how much I miss him.” 

 

Yuuri reaches across the table and gently places his hand on Chris's forearm. “I don’t believe he’ll think that, Chris. I’m sure he’ll understand. He’s sure to be missing you just as much, it’s just a stressful time of year, for him and for everyone, but especially with this being his last semester. Just talk to him and I know you’ll be able to work everything out.” The comforting smile Yuuri gives him does help to calm Chris's nerves a bit, knowing his friend is right. He covers Yuuri’s hand with his own.

 

“Thanks, Yuuri. You’re right. We just need to take some time to talk and then everything will be fine.” 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Georgi's friendship grows and they have a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope you all enjoy!

 

Both times Chris returns to the apartment Andre isn’t home, neither after he returns from the coffee shop with Yuuri or later on after he gets back from class. Chris sends a text off to him as he gets cleaned up and changed into a pair of sweatpants, unsure whether he should plan on staying in on another Friday night or seeing if the guys want to go hit up a bar. If Andre isn’t going to be around yet again, Chris isn’t sure that he wants to spend another night sitting around wallowing in his misery and missing his boyfriend.

 

Andre’s responding text, informing Chris that he’s grabbing some food then heading back to the studio, causes Chris's blood to boil. Why couldn’t he have mentioned this earlier? Is it too much to ask for a little courtesy, especially when they always used to plan their dinners together, or at the very least give one another a heads up if they were going to be late?

 

As Chris is about ready to throw his phone across the room, there’s a knock at the door. Not bothering to put on a shirt since it’s probably just Yuuri or Victor (or both), who have seen him in much less — Yuuri’s parents own a traditional Japanese-style hot spring resort where clothing is banned in the baths, for one thing — he flings open the door harder than he means to and finds himself staring at a startled Georgi standing on the other side.

 

“H-Hey Chris. Um, sorry to bother you... i-is this a bad time?”  He blushes as his eyes travel down Chris’s body, taking in the sight of his bare torso and loose sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Chris can’t help but stand up a little straighter and puff his chest, the preening peacock his is. Yuuri really does know him too well.

 

“Hi Georgi, no it’s fine. I apologize for startling you, I… I’m just not in the best mood right now.” Chris runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “But what’s up? Would you like to come in?”

 

“Umm… well, I hate just dropping in on you like this, and I should have probably just texted first, but I got a piece of your mail by mistake so I thought I’d just come up and give it to you.” He holds an envelope out towards Chris, who takes it from him. “It looked kind of important and not like a piece of junk mail, you know, so I didn’t want to wait until I ran into you again.”

 

Chris and Andre live on the second floor, apartment 2D, and Georgi is one floor above them in apartment 3D, so it’s easy enough to understand why the mail might’ve gotten mixed up. It’s not the first time it’s happened, although it’s not too often since in this day and age of technology none of them really get a ton of actual mail sent to them.

 

“Thanks, I appreciate you bringing it down.” He glances at the envelope, and seeing that it’s for Andre, tosses it onto the small table they have next to the door for keys and mail. All this stress lately is making him feel so damn tired, but he forces a weary smile. “So what are you up to tonight, anything good?”

 

Georgi shakes his head, and Chris's eyes catch how his hair flutters slightly with the movement, looking soft to the touch despite the sharply cut style. “Nothing much. I’m pretty tired after work and planning on going to the studio early tomorrow since I’m off, so figured I’d just chill tonight. How about you?”

 

Chris sags against the doorframe and runs a hand over his face. “I was hoping that Andre would be home so we could talk, but he just messaged me that he’s going to be late… _again_.” He frowns and rubs the back of his neck. “I had just read his text before you knocked so that’s why I was so annoyed, so sorry again about that. I didn’t mean to practically rip the door off like I was the Hulk.”   

“Don’t even worry about it. I understand.” Georgi waves off his apology. “It sucks that he’s bailing on you though. I understand how frustrating it must be.” He bites his lip and seems to hesitate before continuing. “Would you… maybe want to hang out? I mean, I’d totally get it if you’re not in the mood or anything, but you know… if you wanted a distraction or even just need to vent some more, I could listen?”

 

Chris smiles gratefully and nods. “Yeah, that actually would be really nice. I could definitely use the company. You want to come in? We could order take out… or I’m always up for going out to grab some food and maybe a drink if you want?”

 

“Hmm, honestly not sure if I’m in the mood for dealing with a crowd since I’ve been on my feet all day and serving customers, so I’d prefer to stay in and relax if that’s alright?” Georgi sheepishly gives him a half smile and pulls on the bottom hem of his shirt. “But if you really want to go out—”

 

“No, no. Staying in sounds great. Let’s do that.” Chris steps aside to let Georgi through. “Come on in… oh, unless you need to run back to your place first?”

 

“Yeah, let me go change and grab my phone just in case since I didn’t bring it with me. I’ll be back up in say, five minutes or so?”

 

Chris nods and Georgi takes off down the hall with a small smile and an awkward little wave, making Chris giggle at the cuteness as he watches him make his way towards the stairwell. Remembering that he’s still standing in the doorway half undressed he heads back inside the apartment and down the hall to the bedroom so he can find a shirt.

 

Chris digs his “Frankie Says Relax” hot pink t-shirt out of the dresser and puts a little more deodorant on, just to freshen up. As he’s clearing the living room coffee table of books and papers, there’s a knock at the door again, announcing Georgi’s return. Chris opens the door with a smile, noticing that Georgi has changed into navy sweatpants and a loose-fitting gray t-shirt, and holding what looks to be a pastry box. As he walks through the door, he hands the box over and smiles shyly.

 

“I’m allowed to bring home some of the pastries we don’t sell. I don’t always take some, but I happened to tonight since there were quite a few chocolate croissants left, which are my favorite. Thought we could use an after dinner snack.”

 

“Oh mon chéri, you keep getting me to indulge whenever we’re together. Keep this up, and you’ll become bad for my health.” Chris winks and laughs, loving the way he keeps making Georgi’s cheeks flush. Bringing the box into the kitchen he calls back over his shoulder, “Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink?” He sets the pastries down and opens up a drawer to grab the collection of take-out menus he and Andre have amassed over the past few months.

 

Georgi is settling himself on the couch and answers that water is fine, so Chris grabs a couple water bottles from the fridge and heads back into the living room. Bae has risen from her sleeping spot on the bed and has now apparently decided to make herself comfortable curled up on Georgi’s lap instead. He’s smiling down at her with a soft expression on his face and is softly cooing as he pets her. Chris's heart melts at the sight. Andre has always just tolerated her presence, never really paying her much attention, much to Chris’s dismay.

 

“I see you’ve already made good with the lady of the house, that’s not usually an easy thing to do,” Chris says as places the bottles down on the coffee table and sits next to him.

 

Georgi smiles up at him, looking surprised. “Really? She just came right over to me. She’s so sweet. What’s her name?”

 

“Don’t laugh, but it’s Bae. I got her for my sixteenth birthday from my parents. She’s my pride and joy, my baby, hence the name. I really missed her a lot the past two years I was living in the dorms, so I was very happy when I found out pets were allowed when we moved into the building.” Chris reaches out and scratches Bae behind the ear. “Do you have any pets?”

 

Georgi shakes his head and frowns. “No, since I live alone and am always so busy I didn’t think it would be fair to get one yet, but I do love animals, especially cats. They are just so elegant and have such amazing personalities. I love that they can be such little divas. I definitely plan on adopting one or maybe even a couple someday.”

 

Happiness floods through Chris’s heart at hearing how genuine Georgi sounds and at how sweet he is being with Chris’s precious pet. He smiles warmly and chuckles, “I knew you were a man of exquisite taste.” He holds up the take-out menus. “So in the mood for anything particular tonight?”

 

Georgi looks thoughtful for a moment. Glancing at the menus Chris is spreading out on the table, he makes a show of looking them over before turning towards Chris with a small smirk and his eyes sparkling mischievously. “You know, I’m the one who made the suggestion last time, as well as already provided dessert for tonight, which I’ve been scolded for, I might add. So I think since you seem to be concerned about my terrible eating habits, how about you choose?”

 

Chris gasps in mock offense. “I’m not concerned. I’m only making sure you’re getting all the proper nutrients. Can’t have you passing out at your easel or potter’s wheel from a lack of vitamins, now can we?”

 

Georgi just laughs. “If I face plant into a pile of clay, maybe I can just say it was intentional… I can call it ‘Poor College Student’s Dilemma’ or something.”

 

Chris shakes his head and laughs, “You’re absolutely ridiculous… but I like it.” He leans over and gently taps Georgi on the forehead, then looks through the menus, picking up one for the closest pizzeria. “Let’s see… I’m thinking either sushi, salads or just say to hell with it all and order pizza.”

 

Georgi plucks the menu from Chris's hand and holds it up triumphantly. “Pizza! It contains all the food important food groups — carbs, sauce, cheese, and meat if so desired.”

 

“If you want my opinion, one would be a fool not to desire any meat. It’s just so _tasty_.” Chris waggles his eyebrows, making Georgi giggle and roll his eyes fondly. “Alright tell me what you want and I’ll call… do you have a preference in regards to topping?”

 

Georgi lets out an undignified snort, which Chris finds strangely endearing, and covers his mouth with the menu in embarrassment. “No… no preference. I’m pretty easy, remember?” His eyes glimmer mischievously and he raises an eyebrow, waiting for Chris to make the connection.

 

Realization in what he inadvertently said suddenly hits him and Chris just throws his head back and barks out a loud laugh. “Oh chéri, I _adore_ you.”

 

— — — — —

 

As they wait for the pizza, Chris grabs a bottle of wine to have with dinner and connects his laptop to the television so they can watch a movie. Georgi scrolls through Chris’s collection and chooses the classic Labyrinth, and Chris once again commends him for having such impeccable taste. Once the pizza arrives — half sausage for Georgi, half buffalo chicken for Chris because he always enjoys a little spice — they dig in and start the movie; chatting, laughing and making comments about what’s happening on screen. They settle back against the arms of the couch, each taking an opposite end, bending their knees and putting their feet up on the cushions. Bae has relocated herself to the armchair, but not before making her annoyance at having to move off of Georgi’s lap known with a petulant meow. Chris tries really hard to ignore the way his and Georgi’s bare feet tangle up together — the couch is only so long so what else can they do?

 

“You know, I’m pretty into the Jareth’s wardrobe. Maybe I should adopt that style, what do you think?” Georgi asks as David Bowie sings “Magic Dance”, surrounded by his goblin minions.

 

Chris quirks an eyebrow and looks over at him through the corner of his eye, a smirk playing on his lips. “Hmm… I think you could pull it off. You are an artist with a flair for the dramatic after all. Aren’t you supposed to be eccentric?”

 

Georgi’s art is truly amazing, and although he can capture a wide range of emotions in his pieces, they mostly tend to be intense and full of dark, brooding emotions. All of his work is stunning and Georgi is by far considered the best artist at the university, a fact that Chris believes Andre is a little jealous over, not that his own art isn’t fantastic as well, of course. But whereas Andre usually stays within the confines of two styles — abstract cubism and expressionism — Georgi’s talented in many different styles and forms, including sculpting and sometimes even performance art.

 

“Oh you think I’m dramatic, huh?” Chris can tell Georgi’s trying to hold back a laugh. “Well, I suppose that is accurate. No reason why I shouldn’t be both dramatic and eccentric. I suppose that settles it then, I shall have to go shopping this weekend.”

 

Still focusing on the movie and David Bowie’s tight riding pants, which are accentuating a certain frontal area, Chris chuckles and juts his chin towards the screen, “I think what you really want are those pants. I must admit that they are very nice. They are certainly doing a very good job of showing off Jareth’s assets... unless that’s really just another goblin hiding in there.”

 

Georgi bursts out laughing, just barely able to place his plate on the table without spilling it before he buries his face in between his knees. Chris watches him for a moment, smiling widely, until he can’t hold back anymore and joins in the laughter. It feels so good to joke around and have fun like this, to just let go. It’s been way too long since Chris has allowed himself relax and enjoy himself, especially with all the stress of school and the issues with his boyfriend, which seem to be growing worse with each passing day.

 

They laugh until their chests are tight, barely able to breathe. Every time they look at one another the sounds of their laughter become louder, continuing to build and bubble out of them, the original joke almost forgotten in the silliness of it all. Chris’s stomach is starting to hurt and he feels tears collecting in the corner of his eyes as he tries to catch his breath. Finally, after a few minutes, they are able to calm down slightly, both panting heavily and slinking back against the arms of the couch again. Looking up and meeting each other’s eyes, wide smiles spread across their flushed faces. Chris wipes at the tears clouding his vision, his chest heaving as he gasps for air. Despite not being able to breathe, he somehow feels much lighter and relaxed.

 

“Wow, I—  I really needed that.” Chris lets out a long, contented sigh and rests the side of his head against the couch. He’s sure that the grin on his face must look completely goofy, but can’t bring himself to care. He nudges Georgi’s foot with his own, getting another chuckle out of him and a nudge back.

 

Maybe because he’s giddy from all the laughter, or possibly from the wine (probably both), or because he’s so relaxed and comfortable around Georgi, but Chris decides to keep up the playful atmosphere and nudges Georgi’s foot again, only harder this time and almost pushing it off the couch. Georgi gasps softly and nudges back with his toes and just like that they’re suddenly playing an aggressive game of footsie, trying to knock each other’s legs off the couch. Georgi then kicks it up a notch and loops his leg around Chris's calf and pulls, catching him off-guard as he slides down and lands almost flat on his back.

 

“Oh my god, that’s it!” He yells in between his shrieks of laughter.

 

Georgi tries to turn away, making to hop up and escape, but Chris is faster and wraps his legs around Georgi’s waist and pulls hard. Georgi lets out a shout as he tumbles sideways, but he twists and flails his hands out just in time to catch himself before actually landing on top of Chris. Georgi braces himself up on his arms, hovering over Chris in a vulnerable position, which he takes full advantage of by reaching up and tickling his sides. This earns him another shriek in surprise. However, Chris clearly wasn’t thinking this plan through as he quickly learns that Georgi is, in fact, very ticklish. As he attempts to squirm away from Chris's attack, Georgi’s arms give out and he drops down right on top of him, knocking an “oof” out of them both.

 

After a moment of stunned, wide-eyed silence, they crack up all over again. Georgi buries his face against Chris's shoulder, shaking with laughter and seeming unable to move at the moment. Chris reaches up and wraps Georgi into a tight hug, resting his head against the side of Georgi’s, his soft hair tickling Chris’s face as he continues to tremble in his arms. Georgi slinks his arms under Chris’s and holds onto the back of his shoulders, keeping them locked together, and Chris heats up from the warmth of Georgi’s body against his own. They stay wrapped up that way for a few minutes, letting the laughter take over and run its course.

 

“A-And… and y-you call me ridiculous.” Georgi gasps out, turning his head to the side but still pressed against Chris's shoulder. His breath comes out in hot little puffs against Chris's neck and he tries to suppress the shiver that runs through his body, his arms instinctually tightening as if to hold Georgi impossibly closer.  

 

Many long moments later, Georgi takes a deep shaky breath and pushes himself up. Chris quickly lets his arms fall away, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious about the precarious position they were in. What would’ve happened if Andre walked in just then? Not that they were actually doing anything wrong, just two friends having fun and laughing. Chris hugs Yuuri and Victor all the time and has even shared beds with each of them at different points in time, between having sleepovers as kids or traveling on vacation together. No, there’s nothing for him to feel guilty about he tells himself.

 

Besides, would Andre even care?

 

But as Chris looks up at Georgi, sitting back on his knees in between Chris’s legs, cheeks flushed so sweetly and eyes sparkling in amusement, Chris can’t help but think...

 

_Oh no._

 

Chris feels warmth spread to his cheeks and quickly averts his eyes, pushing himself back up and running a hand through his now sweaty hair. He clears his throat and throws another glance over to Georgi, who is settling back into a seated position and straightening his disheveled t-shirt since the wide collar had slipped off to the side. Chris feels stirrings of want in his lower half as he takes in the long column of Georgi’s neck and the smooth skin of his shoulder, his traitorous brain wondering how it would feel to press his lips against them. Chris shakes his head and quickly forces himself to look away again, biting his lip in an attempt at suppressing a groan.

 

Chris rationalizes that he’s only having these types of thoughts because he’s feeling neglected by Andre, because he’s been touch-starved since the previous weekend, which hadn’t even been all that satisfying to begin with, and it’s making Chris frustrated and keyed up. There’s no other meaning behind it so he really needs to stop having such inappropriate thoughts about a man that’s quickly becoming a close friend, and who definitely doesn’t have any interest in him. Why would he? Chris is in a committed relationship which Georgi is well aware of, so he certainly wouldn’t want to set himself up for hurt by having any interest in Chris other than friendship.

 

Chris sits up and grabs a pillow, hugging it against his lap as to hide any evidence of his growing situation, and leans over to pour them both some more wine. He hands Georgi his glass, then leans back against the couch arm again, rolling his neck and shoulders, pushing all these intrusive thoughts to the back of his mind and instead focusing on how much better the evening has turned out thanks to his friend. It’s certainly been much more pleasant than if he has spent it sitting around being pissed off until he ultimately passed out while waiting for Andre to come home.

 

“Damn, we missed some of the movie, want me to go back?” He asks Georgi as glances at the television screen and takes a sip of wine.

 

“Na it’s ok. I’ve seen this so many times already and we can always put another one on after it’s over… unless you get tired of me and want to kick me out, that is.” Georgi looks at him sheepishly, biting his lip.

 

Chris chuckles and shakes his head. “Oh darling, it would be impossible to tire of you.” Georgi ducks his head but Chris catches the way his lips curl up into a small, pleased smile. “You are welcome to stay as long as you like. I’m enjoying the company.” He glances down at his glass and swirls the dark red liquid around, letting a little sigh escape. “I must thank you for staying and cheering me up. If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably be moping around and doing something drastic like drowning my frustrations in way too many bowls of ice cream.”

 

Chris peers over his glass at Georgi, who’s lifted his head and giving him a sweet smile; Chris is grateful for the absence of pity in his expression, only seeing genuine kindness in Georgi’s deep blue eyes.

 

“No problem. I’m glad we could do this and think I really needed this time to unwind as well. I’ve been really stressed with everything lately, between worrying about my last semester of classes and trying to get my art to where I want it to be in time for the show, all on top of both work and applying to graduate programs. It’s just been a lot lately, so… so doing this tonight has been good for me.”

 

Something unlocks in Chris's heart right then. He’s not sure what it is exactly, but somehow he and Georgi seem to click, seeming to understand each other and what they both need in a way that Chris hasn’t experienced before with anyone else. He’s grateful for finding a friend like Georgi and Chris is becoming more and more excited to learn even more about him and for their friendship to grow.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely friend topcatnikki for the movie suggestion of Labyrinth, it inspired my terrible jokes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes to an empty bed and an argument ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for the argument that takes place. It's nothing too terrible but the things Andre says are a bit harsh.

Chris wakes up and, glancing over at Andre’s side of the bed, notices that it appears to have not been slept in. No indent on the pillow, the duvet undisturbed. Chris isn’t one to move around much in his sleep or hog the covers so it’s clear that his boyfriend never came to bed last night. Did he even come home at all? Chris stares at the ceiling, taking deep breaths to calm the ball of anger sitting in his chest that’s threatening to burst into flames.

 

Dragging himself out of bed, he puts on a robe and pads off to the bathroom, going about his business as Bae follows him around, trying to bring back the good feelings from last night. It had been such a long time since he had had that much fun relaxing and spending time with someone that wasn’t either Victor or Yuuri. As Chris brushes his teeth, the realization suddenly hits him like a ton of bricks that ever since he started dating Andre, most of his plans outside of school responsibilities have revolved around his boyfriend.

 

Huh. Funny how things like that happen. Not that there's anything wrong with it, per se, for he enjoys spending time with Andre, but he really needs to remember that doing things for himself is just as important.

 

Chris finishes freshening up and heads towards the kitchen, but freezes in the hallway as he spots Andre sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. Chris sighs loudly and crosses his arms.

 

“Did you sleep out here or did you just now get home?” Andre jumps at the sound of Chris’s scolding voice and quickly turns off the phone screen. He twists around and smiles awkwardly, which Chris responds to with only a raised eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

 

“H-Hey babe, g’morning. Sorry, I got home only a few hours ago and had only planned on sitting here to watch some tv for a little while, you know to unwind a bit, but I must’ve fallen asleep. I just woke up a few minutes ago. Sorry if I worried you.”

 

Chris just huffs and walks into the kitchen, busying himself with finding something to eat. He hears Andre get up and follow but doesn’t bother turning around, grabbing a box of cereal from the cabinet.

 

“Come on Chris, don’t be like that.”

 

Chris slams the cereal box down on the counter and rounds on him. “Like _what_ exactly, Andre? Pissed off that I’ve barely seen or spoken to you in a goddamn _week_? For fuck’s sake, I get that you’re busy but this is getting ridiculous. Is there something going on that you’re not telling me?”

 

Andre throws his hands up defensively. “Whoa, what’s that supposed to mean? Just what are you accusing me of?” He snarls, voice laced with indignation.

 

Chris flinches, taken aback at Andre's tone. “I’m not _accusing_ you of anything. I’m asking if there’s something bothering you or going on that you haven’t told me. It’s not like you act this distant.”

 

Andre roughly runs his hands through his hair and narrows his eyes. “You know how much stress I’m under to finish everything in time for the show. It’s not fucking fair for you to stand there and make me feel guilty about it, only to then turn around and start accusing me of shit.”

 

“I’m not try—”

 

“I don’t care what you _think_ you are or are not doing, Christophe! I’m already stressed enough so it would be really fucking nice not to have to be constantly nagged by my needy boyfriend! It’s always been about you and _your_ schoolwork. _Your_ career goals. All the stress _you’re_ under. How dumb for me to think you’d be supportive and understanding when it came to something that was important to _me_ for once!” Andre spits out

 

Chris’s mouth falls open, stunned into silence. He feels tears pricking at the corner of his eyes but he wills them not to fall, not allowing himself to cry, not now.

 

“How… how _dare_ you.” He starts, whispering around the tightness in his throat. “I’ve always supported you. Yes, of course I worry about my own stuff, about my future, I’m not going to deny that, but I’ve never once thought it was more important than what you were doing.”

 

He balls his hands into fists at his side. “We’re supposed to be partners Andre, but lately you’ve been treating me as if… as if you barely want to be around me or talk to me. How can I support you when I feel I’m being kept in the dark with what’s going on in your life?”

 

Andre clicks his tongue. “I’ve told you where I’ve been every day and what I’ve been up to, so don’t tell me you have no clue what’s going on. I feel like I’m back home having to check in with my parents.”

 

He crosses his arms and stares at Chris with such disdain that it causes him to take a step backward, his back hitting the counter. He’s never seen Andre’s eyes so cold.

 

“This is my last semester and I need to get everything perfect so I can hopefully find a gallery to sponsor me. I don’t have every second of my life after graduation planned out as you do. Not everyone can be as perfect as Christophe Giacometti.”

 

Chris’s eyes widen and he starts to tremble, whether from anger or from fear over how Andre is looking at him, or maybe it’s both, he isn’t sure except that everything seems to be falling to pieces around them. This wasn’t how their conversation was supposed to go. They weren’t supposed to be standing in the middle of the kitchen yelling such hurtful things at each other.

 

Chris tears his eyes away from Andre’s angry glare and turns around, bracing his hands on the counter to hold himself up as his legs threaten to give out. He bows his head and takes some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before saying anything he’ll regret, that he won’t be able to take back once it’s been said. He hears the sound of Andre dropping heavily onto a chair and letting out a loud, exasperated sigh.

 

Chris closes his eyes and takes one more long, deep shaky breath before speaking. “I apologize for nagging you and for making you think your art and success don’t matter to me because they do. I… I just miss you. I love you so much, and I miss seeing you, spending time with you, sleeping next to you. All I’m trying to say was that I’m worried something is wrong and that for whatever reason you haven’t told me what’s been bothering you. I only meant for us to talk about things but I guess I’ve just gone and made it worse. I was being selfish, so again I’m sorry.”

 

Andre sighs again. Chris hears the chair scrape across the floor followed by soft footsteps before feeling arms wrapping around his waist. Andre rests his forehead against Chris’s shoulder and they just stand like that for a few minutes, Chris waiting in anticipation as to what Andre will say next.

 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he lifts his head and hooks his chin over Chris’s shoulder. “It’s ok, I get it. I miss you too babe. I just need to finish my work, then I can relax and we’ll have more time to spend together. Just please wait a little longer, give me some more time and then everything can go back to normal, ok?” He’s speaking softly but still has a bit of edge to his tone.

 

Chris nods and bites his lip. He’s feeling unsettled, unhappy with the way this argument has made him feel and not really sure if this is even a real resolution, but he’s tired of fighting. Obviously, Andre is too stressed and on edge right now, so Chris will have to give him the space he needs. Once the school year is over they can work on getting back to where they once were. Chris will do his best to be more understanding and patient. When you love someone, you learn to compromise, isn’t that the way it should be?

 

Andre gives him a squeeze and lightly kisses his cheek. “Hey, why don’t you sit and I’ll take care of breakfast, ok? I can head back to the studio a little later than I planned so we can spend the morning together. How does that sound?”

 

Chris turns and loops his arms around Andre’s shoulders and buries his face against the crook of his neck, taking in his scent, mixed with the smell of paint, and something else he can’t quite place, like a hint of cologne but one he doesn’t recognize. It must be lingering from another student who was wearing it at the studio.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” He mumbles against his skin.

 

Andre hugs him tightly before letting him go and opening the cabinets to pull out pans so he can start cooking. Chris settles down in a chair at the table and watches him putter around, trying to let any lingering anger and hurt dissipate.

 

Just a few more months, then this will all be behind them.

 

— — — — —  

 

“Am I needy?’ Chris asks as he drops his backpack onto his desk and slinks into the seat.

 

Victor looks up from his book, eyebrows furrowed, and tilts his head. “Needy? Not at all, who told you that?”

 

Chris pulls out his notebook and copy of “Cat’s Cradle” then puts the bag down onto the floor. “Andre. We… we had a fight this weekend.”

 

Victor’s eyes widen in surprise and he turns in his seat to give Chris his full attention. “About what? You being needy? That doesn’t sound like something he’d normally say… what’s going on?”

 

Chris huffs leans back in the hard plastic chair, twirling a pen between his fingers. “He’s been busy working on his collection, so much so that he’s barely around anymore. I had planned on talking to him about it, just to let him know how much I miss him, but instead, I got upset after he came home late once again and I woke up to an empty bed. We started arguing and he told me I was needy and that everything was always about me. He says that I don’t support him.” Chris shrugs. “We eventually made up… well, sort of. But it still stings.”

 

Making up consisted of Andre cooking breakfast, eating together over stilted conversation, then Andre heading back to the studio while Chris spent the remainder of the weekend holed up in the library studying so as to avoid an empty apartment.

 

Victor leans against his hand, a concerned expression on his face. “Of course it does. That’s a pretty crappy thing to say, especially because it’s not true. You’ve always supported him. To be honest, he’s the unsupportive one who usually wants everything to be about him.”

 

“That’s not true, he supports me,” Chris huffs. “It’s just… it’s only because his work is more detailed and intricate, and it requires him to put in so much time at the studio. It’s not like we have room in the apartment for him to have a space to create in, especially not with Bae around. My work can be done anywhere. I can read and write from home.”

 

Victor raises his eyebrows and just gives Chris a look before shaking his head and turning forward in his chair. “I don’t know Chris. I know you love him, but you never would’ve put up with this type of treatment before. Andre isn’t being fair to you at all, and in a relationship, both people need to be willing to work together and listen to one another. It won’t work if only one of you is having his needs met.”

 

Chris opens his mouth to speak but before he can, Professor Baranovskaya walks in, the heels of her boots clacking loudly against the tile floor, demanding everyone to stop chatting and pay attention. Chris just gives Victor a look implying they’ll discuss it later and they both turn their focus to the front of the room so as to not get called out. Professor Baranovskaya sets down her course materials and claps her hands together to begin.

 

“Alright, class. I hope you all completed your reading assignment this weekend. Who can tell me the real reasoning behind the creation of Bokononism on the Island of San Lorenzo?”

 

Normally, Chris would be excited about starting the week off with a discussion on the works of Kurt Vonnegut, but with the way his life has been going, he can’t muster up much enthusiasm today. However, glancing around the class and noticing everyone desperately searching through their notes and books for an answer, Chris lets out a defeated sigh and raises his hand.

 

He can already sense that it’s going to be another long, lonely week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos so far, it truly means the world to me! This fic really was a labor of love and I'm so happy to see that it is finding an audience. 
> 
> I know it really seems obvious as to what is going on with Andre and that Chris needs to just dump his sorry ass, so I apologize that it sometimes seems like that the inevitable fall is taking a long time to get here. It is definitely difficult for Chris to sort through all his feelings at this point and in regards to the timeline of the fic, Andre's change in behavior started not that long ago. They have been in a (seemingly happy) relationship for two years, so it's normal for Chris to want to rationalize Andre's sudden change in mood and to want to try and fix it. It will just take him some time to work through everything, but he will get to a better place I promise!!
> 
> For this chapter, I hope you enjoy a little of Georgi's POV and some of his past history with Chris.

Ever since the other night, Georgi has felt as if he’s floating on air. He’s working a night shift today, something he usually enjoys since it’s normally quiet and he can sneak in some studying or sketching, but currently Georgi is using his time during a lull in customers to reflect on his recent time spent with Christophe.  

 

Georgi still can’t believe it’s come to be they are actually hanging out together outside of the cafe and class and becoming what he considers close friends. The two of them have been acquaintances for years, but the truth is that Georgi has been harboring a secret crush on the Chris ever since they first met. Georgi was attracted to the man from the first moment he ever laid eyes upon him and can remember it like it was yesterday: 

 

_It’s early fall and Georgi is a sophomore, having just started his new job at Carabosse Cafe, nervous and fumbling his way through what was only his second shift ever, which lucky for him has been relatively quiet so far when a customer he has never seen before breezes through the door. Wearing a backpack, it is obvious he’s a student and around Georgi’s age (he would find out later Chris was a freshman, only one year younger), but to Georgi, the guy looks like an Adonis that just stepped out of the pages of a magazine. He is tall and built, broad-shouldered and wearing a tight t-shirt which does nothing to hide his firm looking chest and well-built arms. As he approaches the counter, the man’s piercing green eyes steal the breath right out from Georgi’s lungs._

 

_Georgi’s coworker Isabella is standing next to him, assigned as his trainer, and she greets the beautiful man with a bright smile. “Hi Chris, how are you today?”_

 

_The man, who Georgi now knows is apparently named Chris, smiles warmly at her. “Hey Bella. I’m great thanks. Still trying to figure my way around campus but I’m learning.” He glances over at Georgi and gives him a devastating smirk that to this day still makes Georgi’s knees weak whenever he thinks about it. “And who do we have here? A new employee?” Chris purrs, and yep, Georgi is going to melt into a puddle of goo right then and there._

 

_“H-Hi, I’m Georgi Popovich. N-Nice to meet you.” Georgi squeaks out, wincing at how high his voice sounds, and thrusts his hand out towards Chris. He mentally kicks himself at how awkward he’s being but knows he can’t take back a handshake offer._

 

_Chris chuckles softly and takes Georgi’s hand in his, giving it a nice firm shake. “Christophe Giacometti. It’s a pleasure to meet you Georgi… if I may be so bold to ask, are you from Russia?”_

 

_Georgi startles a bit, the question catching him off guard (no, he wasn’t lost looking into the man’s gorgeous eyes, not at all). He quickly takes his hand back from Christophe’s grasp and rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. You’re correct. My family is from St. Petersburg originally but we moved here about six years ago.”_

 

_Chris smiles sweetly and nods. “I thought so. My best friend’s family is from there as well. He's been living here since he was young, but his family is actually from St. Petersburg too. I thought I recognized the accent.” He winks and Georgi feels his face heat up._

 

_“So Chris, what can we get for you today?” Isabella asks._

 

_“Oh you know how I like my coffee, the same as I like my men, sweet and tasty,” Chris remarks, throwing another glance over at Georgi, and yes now he’s certain that’s he’s going to self-implode any moment now._

 

_Isabella giggles and puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head to the side. “Oh Chris, you’re so naughty.”_

 

_Chris gasps in what appears to be mock offense. “I’m only just stating fact Bella.” He turns to address Georgi again who feels as if his face is now on fire. “Chéri, what would you recommend?”_

 

_Georgi blinks momentarily, surprised that Christophe is actually asking for his opinion, but quickly recovers and looks up at the drink board on the wall, not having memorized everything on the menu yet and clears his throat. “Uhh… sweet and tasty? How about… th-the caramel macchiato?” He shyly glances back at Chris, worried that the man is going to hate the idea._

 

_Chris just flashes him a beautiful bright smile and turns back to Isabella. “Perfect choice. I’ll have a medium with soy milk please.”_

 

_Isabella rings Chris up then he saunters to the end of the counter to wait for his drink. Georgi remembers how to make this one which is partly the reason he picked it, but that doesn’t stop his nervousness over messing it up, especially when he can feel Chris’s eyes watching him. Isabella stands nearby to assist him if needed, especially since there aren’t any other customers in line right then. Georgi splashes a little bit of soy milk on his apron, due to his trembling hands, but other than that he makes the drink without any mishaps, even drizzling a little extra caramel sauce on top._

 

_He turns to give Christophe the cup, who quickly reaches out and takes it from Georgi’s hand before he’s even able to place it on the counter, letting their fingertips brush. Georgi swears it felt like a bolt of electricity shoots right through his body, but luckily is able to stop himself from yelping out loud. He bites his lip and holds his breath, anxiously watching Chris take a small sip, worried that it tastes awful and that he'll have to leave school and relocate back to Russia immediately. Relief washes over him, however, as a large grin spread across Chris’s face as he lowers the cup, his eyes sparkling._

 

_“Wow Georgi, this is perfect! I think this might be the best latte that I’ve ever had. I just found my new favorite drink.”_

 

_Georgi wasn’t sure if Chris was just being nice or only humoring him, but at that moment he didn’t care, already enamored with the man and relieved that he hadn’t screwed up. Feeling giddy and proud, he leans across the counter to whisper almost conspiratorially, “Great, I’m glad you like it. I gave you a little extra caramel. I’ll make it special for you whenever you come in if you like.” His face heats up again, surprised at himself for the boldness, but Chris smiles even wider._

 

_“I’ll make sure to ask for it every time then.” Chris winks again. “Thank you Georgi, it was lovely to meet you and I hope we’ll see each other often.”_

 

Chris became a regular after that, stopping by the coffee shop a few times a week, usually when Georgi was working, sometimes with a friend but mostly by himself. He would usually chat with Georgi when work wasn’t too busy, so the two of them got to know each other a little better as time slipped by. They were also in a few classes together over the past couple of years as well, but while Georgi could say they were on friendly terms, they never reached the point where Georgi could confidently say that they were close friends, at least not until this past semester. 

 

Ever since their first meeting, Georgi has yearned for something more, if only to be closer friends, but Chris always seemed just outside his reach.

 

Christophe was always flirty, and sometimes Georgi liked to think that he was special, would get lost in the moment when those gorgeous eyes were focused on him and a seductive smirk was thrown his way. But Georgi knew that Chris was like that with everyone, so he knew that Chris's flirtations didn’t have a deeper meaning. Many times, Georgi wondered whether he should give Chris an indication of his interest, especially when they bumped into each other somewhere outside work or school, such as a party, and Georgi could actually make a real attempt at flirting back, but it was never meant to be. It seemed the moment Chris arrived he would be swept into dancing with other men right away, then often seen leaving with a different one every time, arm in arm and giggling, cementing the fact in Georgi’s mind that he never even stood a chance. With a few exceptions, Georgi usually wasn’t the type to have a one-night stand, believing in romance and looking for a lasting relationship and knowing deep in his heart he could never be satisfied with only being just another fling to Chris. If he’d ever had the opportunity to be with his longtime crush, one night would never be enough. But Chris didn’t seem to do relationships, preferring to just have fun and focus on school, which Georgi could and did respect. So he never said anything, never made an attempt, preferring to keep Chris as a friend rather than risk hooking up to and being left with nothing at all.

 

But then something unexpected happened — Chris got himself a boyfriend. Someone was finally good enough and lucky enough to have Chris give up his playboy way of life. Georgi couldn’t deny the pain in his heart he felt knowing that he wasn’t that person, mad at himself for never telling Chris how he felt and left wondering if things would have been different if he had only had the courage to have done so. 

 

The person who won Chris’s heart was Andre, a fellow classmate of Georgi’s, and admittedly someone who was not his favorite person. Georgi wondered more times than he could count just what exactly Chris saw in the guy, but he could also logically reason that their connection made a lot of sense in some ways. Andre was extremely good looking and built, physically a perfect match for someone as beautiful as Chris. However, Georgi knew Chris was deeper than that, considering how kind and incredibly smart he is, so the connection must not have only been skin deep, but Georgi could never quite figure out what the deeper attraction could be.

 

Andre was indeed a talented artist, but his problem has always been a lack of motivation, which could possibly stem from growing up in a fairly well-off family, seeming to have been spoiled and supported financially by his parents. Andre is one who doesn’t appear to have any real purpose in life, no drive to succeed. All that wouldn’t matter much if he was a nice person, but well, Andre was not someone who one would consider as kind. At least not to Georgi or some of the other talented and ambitious artists in their program. Georgi reasoned that there had to be some redeeming qualities about the man, however, because why else would someone as lovely, intelligent and driven as Chris be interested in him then? Surely the one to finally win Christophe Giacometti’s heart had to be someone special, right?

 

Admittedly it pained Georgi when Chris would stop by the studio to visit his boyfriend, or saw him waiting for Andre after class. Each and every time was a reminder that Georgi would never be the type of guy Chris would want, and that all his flirting with Georgi had indeed only been for fun. 

 

In time, however, Georgi was able to let his crush dwindle away to be just that — a passing thought, nothing significant — and finally moved on, letting it slowly burn down to a small flicker of flame. He started going on more dates, with both men and women, but never clicked with anyone. Until he met Anya, that is. One day, Isabella had asked Georgi and a few other coworkers to come to one of her dance performances, followed by an after party. Anya first caught Georgi’s eye as she danced across the stage and he was immediately captivated by her beauty — rich dark brown hair and full lips — and was entranced by her elegant movements. Later that evening at the party, Georgi felt bold enough after having a few drinks to calm his nerves to approach her and strike up a conversation. Talking to Anya was easy and comfortable, and Georgi felt himself become more interested as the night wore on. Then she asked him to dance and that was finally what clinched it for him, the exhilaration she made him feel as they moved together was like nothing he had experienced before. After that evening, the two of them became inseparable, and Georgi was happy and falling more in love with each passing day. 

 

Unfortunately, their bliss was not meant to last, and about a year later it all went to hell.     

 

Little by little, things started to change, not so noticeable at first, but then the lies and betrayal started to catch up. When everything she had done behind his back finally came to light, Georgi’s whole outlook on love crumbled. Heartbroken and devastated, he couldn’t allow himself to let go at first, desperately kept trying to hold on to the love he thought they shared, but it was in vain. He was just so afraid of losing the love he thought he found, trying to figure out what he could change to make himself better for her, to keep her by his side. It took longer than it probably should have, but eventually, Georgi did manage to see that it wasn’t him, that nothing he could do would fix anything and was able to move on. He was able to admit to himself that they were never meant to be and that Anya wasn’t the kind and perfect person he believed her to be. What she had hidden so well behind sweet smiles and sparkling eyes was really a selfish and manipulative person, only wanting what she could make work for her benefit, meeting any pleas to compromise or understand someone else's needs besides her own with disdain and resistance. No matter how many times Georgi would bend to her whims, to try to make her happiness a priority, it was never going to be enough and that she would never do the same for him. 

 

Accepting the truth and realizing that he truly was deserving of something better, Georgi finally got himself back to a place where he was happy once again. He had grown from the experience, knowing now what he truly needed in a relationship and what to look for in a partner, and turning his focus on his future goals even more than before. Georgi’s heartbreak even helped shape the way he approached his art and completely he embraced it, finding himself enjoying the creative process more than he ever, which reflected in every new piece of art. 

 

Now only a few months after the end of his relationship, Georgi’s world has suddenly shifted on its axis once again, all starting with Christophe asking him to study together. At first, Georgi didn’t think much of it, assuming he could keep his long-buried feelings hidden away, but the past couple weeks of them spending time together have blown that thinking right out of the water, more and more becoming harder for Georgi to stop himself from falling for Chris again, possibly even more than before. The two of them just click so well, bantering banter back and forth and laughing together with ease, and little by little Chris has started to let Georgi in more, showing him another side that is so much more sweet and vulnerable than Georgi could ever have imagined. No matter how hard he tries to fight it, his longtime feelings for Chris are crawling back up, simmering right under the surface, the other night they spent hanging out together doing nothing to help calm his heart at all. A relaxing and casual movie night turned into a sudden tickle fight, and just like that Georgi’s found his heart in the palm of Chris’s hand. 

  
His heart aches whenever Chris confides in him about how unhappy he’s becoming in his relationship, how cold and distant Andre is being. It strikes an eerily similar tone to the way Anya had treated Georgi when she was cheating on him, which worries him greatly, but he keeps holding out hope for his friend’s sake that this isn’t the case, not wanting anyone to go through the heartbreak he did. 

 

Despite his growing feelings for Chris, Georgi truly wants him to be happy, and if that’s with Andre then so be it. Hopefully, it really is only the stress that’s getting to Andre and with just a little communication, the two can work things out between them. Georgi will continue on as he did in the past, keeping his secret crush to himself, but now he can happily embrace the chance he’s been given to build a closer friendship with Chris, enjoying the opportunity to be by his side even if it’s not in the romantic sense.

 

The bell above the cafe door suddenly rings, indicating a customer’s arrival and snapping Georgi from his thoughts. Sighing, he puts on his professional smile and makes his way over to the register to take their order. Just as he is handing over the customer’s drink his phone vibrates in his pocket and digging it out of his jeans he sees it’s a message from Chris. Opening up the messaging app he’s greeted by a silly gif of David Bowie dancing around from a scene in Labyrinth, the movie they watched together the other day. Georgi laughs out loud, a light and fluttery feeling in his chest, and he immediately responds, the two of them texting back and forth, keeping Georgi occupied for the remainder of his shift. 

 

Georgi locks up the cafe later on that night with a huge smile on his face and heads home with a spring in his step. He is definitely looking forward to math class tomorrow morning and can say with absolute certainty that it’s not because he finds Professor Feltsman lectures interesting and insightful. No, there is definitely something — or should he say someone —  else in class that piques his interest much more than calculus ever will. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Georgi, so naive thinking that he'll be alright only being Chris's friend, am I right? 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning for Chris' birthday celebration begins and Chris decides to pay Andre a visit at the art studio.

_February_

 

“So what would you like to do for your birthday?” Yuuri asks as sits down and hands Chris and Victor their drinks.

 

Georgi isn’t at the cafe today. Chris tried to ignore the tiny pang of disappointment he felt when they arrived, as he was pretty sure Georgi was scheduled for a shift this afternoon, but instead, working the counter with Isabella is a young guy named Kenjiro, a freshman who apparently has a massive crush on Yuuri. When Kenjiro is working Chris and Victor always send Yuuri up to order their drinks since they’ll usually receive extra shots of caffeine added for free.  

 

Whenever asked if he minds someone having such a huge and obvious crush on his boyfriend, Victor only laughs and says it’s adorable, admitting that he can’t fault the kid for having such good taste; always following up the teasing with a sweet kiss to Yuuri’s flushed cheeks. Besides, the coffee perks are beneficial to them all, so they continue to insist on using Yuuri to their advantage, despite the glares they receive as Kenjiro talks Yuuri’s ear off — _loudly_.

 

Chris shrugs non-committedly as he takes a sip, noting that his drink doesn’t taste as good as when Georgi makes it. “I don’t know. Haven’t really thought much about it to be honest.” 

 

Chris’s birthday is only a couple weeks away, the rest of January having passed by at a snail’s pace with school and studying taking precedence along with whatever time he could find to unwind with his friends. Chris and Georgi now also have a weekly routine of meeting up to study, either at the library or one of their apartments, followed by dinner — which more times than not consists of take-out — and hanging out and watching tv. Other than that, Chris’s schedule is the same as it’s always been: studying, tutoring, working out with Victor and Yuuri, and the three of them hanging out when possible. 

 

Victor gives him a big smile. “Well, we need to go out and do something to celebrate. Even if it’s just dinner. But we can also hit up a club afterward if you want, maybe go to The Inferno.” 

 

Chris scratches at his scruff on his chin as he mulls it over. The memory of how Andre used to hate the stubble suddenly flashes through his mind. Chris almost chuckles as he reflects back on he eventually won Andre over by showing him just how good it could feel when rubbed in certain areas — damn it’s definitely been too long since they’ve been intimate. It’s been weeks and Chris has to admit he’s been pretty horny and frustrated lately, along with an ever-present lingering awkwardness between them, the tension remaining unresolved.

 

Blinking himself back to the present and his friends who are waiting for an answer, Chris forces himself to not harp on that particular issue right now, deciding that he'll need to take care of it later, at least to take himself off the edge he's been teetering on for weeks.

 

Remembering Victor's question, he takes another sip of coffee before responding. “Hmm, I suppose going to the club would be fun. I know that I could definitely use a night of drinking and dancing. And maybe we can invite a few more people, get a whole group together?”

 

Yuuri nods in agreement, “It’s your birthday, so whatever you want to do. Who are you thinking of inviting… besides Andre of course?” Yuuri looks thoughtful, then a smile slowly spreads across his face that Chris swears is just on this side of impish. “ _Georgi_?” 

 

Chris feels his face start to heat up at the mention of Georgi’s name but before he can respond the door to the cafe bursts open, the bell above it clanging loudly instead of the usual tinkling chime. Chris turns in his seat to see Georgi rushing in, weaving through the tables to make his way behind the counter. 

 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late! Inspiration hit me for a new painting and I almost lost track of time.” Georgi loudly states, sounding out of breath as if he just ran all the way there. 

 

Chris watches Isabella smile and waves the apologies off as Georgi disappears into the back momentarily, only to reappear with his apron tied on. As he walks up to the register, Georgi glances around the cafe, eyes catching Chris’s gaze. As their eyes lock, Georgi’s face lights up like the sun, then smiles wide and waves, his deep blue eyes sparkling and filling Chris with warmth and a sort of giddiness he’s not felt in some time — if ever. Chris waves back, wiggling his fingers playfully. 

 

The sound of a throat clearing snaps his attention back to his friends, both sitting there with matching smirks and cocked eyebrows.

 

“What?” Chris narrows his eyes but knows his face must be beet red now, feeling as if he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

 

Victor throws a sideways glance over at Yuuri. “That’d be a _yes_ to adding Georgi to the invite list,” he says with a laugh. Yuuri covers his mouth and chuckles along, as he uses his other hand to pull his phone out of his pocket. Chris can see him opening the notes app.

 

“Ok, so the three of us, Andre, Georgi…” Yuuri looks up, “who else?” 

 

* * *

 

A few days later, after thinking thing through, Chris comes to a decision that he needs to stop putting all the ownness on Andre and make more of an effort in their relationship. He needs to show Andre that he has Chris’ support instead of just constantly nagging him all the time. Although he spends most of his time in class or at the art studio, constantly working so that he can create a collection he feels is worthy to show and be proud of to show in a few months, the past week Andre has been making it point to be home more often. They usually spend the time eating a meal together or watching tv, but Chris appreciates the effort, so he decides that since Andre is trying to compromise, then it’s only fair for him to do so as well. 

 

Chris usually has Wednesday afternoons free, so normally he heads to the gym and works out with Victor. Today, however, Chris decides that it will be nice to surprise Andre at the studio with lunch. Hopefully, he can convince his boyfriend to take a much needed break. 

 

Chris arrives armed with a bag containing sandwiches and chips from Andre’s favorite deli. He peeks through the small window in the door, recognizing a few familiar faces, including Georgi, all intensely focused on their work. He doesn’t see Andre from where he’s standing, knowing his easel is located towards the back corner of the room, just out of sight. This particular room is one where the artists can come and go whenever they please to work, so he knows he’s not interrupting a class, which are normally held in the rooms one floor above. Chris looks at his phone to confirm the time and that Andre doesn’t have a class scheduled right now, then gently opens the door. 

 

As Chris passes behind Georgi, he pauses to look at the painting he’s working on. Normally he would have a hard enough time resisting a peek as it is, but his eyes are instantly drawn to the bright, vibrant colors of the piece that he can’t help stopping to take a closer look.

 

Chris softly gasps as he stares at the stunning painting on Georgi’s easel. Multi-colored strokes of paint are rising up from the figure of a nondescript person, standing in the center with its head tilted back and arms outstretched upward. The figure is mostly in shadow, but the colors appear to be projecting a light down upon them, spreading over their body and replacing the darkness. Chris isn’t sure the significance of the piece, but it is stunningly beautiful and he feels something pleasant building in his heart just by looking at it. Possibly a feeling of joy? Or more like healing and hope? 

 

Georgi’s hand halts, paintbrush hovering in front of the canvas, and turns his head to glance over his shoulder. His eyes widen at the realization it’s Chris who’s standing behind him, and a light pink flush spreads across his cheeks. Lowering the paintbrush and placing it down on his side table, he fully turns towards Chris and smiles shyly.

 

“Hey Chris.”

 

“Hi Georgi. Wow, that’s gorgeous. I’m so sorry for disturbing your work, but I just couldn’t help but stop and look at what you’re doing. The colors are just incredible — so vibrant.” Chris smiles wide, looking back at the painting.

 

Georgi’s blush deepens and he rubs the back of his neck. “T-Thanks. I’m glad you like it. The inspiration for this only came to me just the other day. So far my collection is filled with pieces that are… dark and moody, I suppose you can say, since I had painted them a few months ago, back when I was at a very different place in my life. But I feel like I need something to reflect where I am now, how I’ve learned and grown from my experiences.” 

 

“ _Wow_.” Chris breathes out. “So is that you in the middle? Do the colors all represent something?” 

 

Georgi leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, a slight smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “Yes, each color signifies something to me. But art is all about evoking emotion in others, making your audience feel something inside themselves. So I’d first like to ask how it makes _you_ feel.” 

 

Chris bites his lip in thought, studying the painting again, this time more closely. “Well... the first thing that came to mind was joy — happiness. In a hopeful way, such as finding the strength to heal and find peace within oneself again.” He feels his face warm, unsure if what he’s said was correct.

 

Georgi’s answering smile indicates he was on the right track. His eyes light up in excitement. “Yes! That’s exactly what I was going for.” He turns back to the picture and points at the different colors. “The figure at the center was dark and lonely, signified by the shadow, but now there’s light filling up his life and beginning to push the shadows away. Each colored light aimed towards him represents a different emotion — orange is optimism, green means renewal, blue represents peace and harmony, yellow is for happiness…” Georgi clears his throat slightly and his hand hesitates for a moment before continuing, “... red symbolizes passion and desire, and lastly, the pink symbolizes love.”  

 

Chris glances back at Georgi, noticing he’s still blushing but now seeming a little nervous as if he’s worried about what Chris’s response will be. He gently places a hand on Georgi’s shoulder, smiling softly. “It’s stunning Georgi, really. It’s nice to see that you are able to use your experiences as inspiration.” 

 

Georgi smiles, straightening up a bit in his seat, looking pleased with Chris’s compliment. 

 

The meaning of the last colors is not lost on Chris, however, and he smirks, raising an eyebrow. “So does this mean that you have found love again, chéri? You know, we see each other and talk all the time but you haven’t mentioned someone new, I feel as if I should be offended.” He crosses his arms and huffs, a strange dull pang thumps inside his chest. If Chris didn’t know better he’d think it was almost as if he was jealous.

 

Georgi ducks and shakes his head. “Uh… not exactly, no. I think I’m just ready to open myself up again to the possibility, that’s all. I’ve put the past behind me and am hoping to find love again one day… maybe true, healthy love this time if I’m lucky.” He peeks up from beneath his lashes and Chris chokes back a gasp at how intensely Georgi’s eyes sparkle and seem to beckon him closer, an overwhelming feeling floods through him as if he’s being drawn in, at risk of drowning in the pools of deep blue.

 

Chris shifts his eyes away and glances around the studio, changing the bag of food he’s carrying from one hand to another. Georgi must catch the movement as he coughs awkwardly, bringing Chris to meet his eyes again before they travel to look down at the bag curiously. 

 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Not that I wouldn’t always welcome you to stop by… or have the opportunity to discuss my art.” 

 

Chris gives him a crooked smile and holds up the bag, feeling a little bad having to tell Georgi he’s not actually there to see him. “Figured I surprise Andre and bring him some lunch.” He lowers the bag and shrugs his shoulders, keeping his voice down. “He’s been working so much and I feel bad for giving him such a hard time lately. I need to stop being so selfish and nagging him about spending more time with me, so I thought I’d make the effort to show him I understand it's not only about my needs and that he has my support.”

 

Georgi frowns, face scrunching as if he tasted something sour. “Chris…” He stops and sighs as if he’s trying to think through what he wants to say. “That’s really nice of you, and I’m sure Andre will enjoy the surprise. But… please don’t be so hard on yourself. You _are_ supportive of him. And you’re allowed to worry about things, such as your own work or that you miss your boyfriend. It doesn’t make you selfish.”

 

Chris shakes his head and waves him off. “Thanks, Georgi, I appreciate you saying so, but honestly I really was starting to nag him too much and it wasn’t fair. He doesn’t deserve having to hear me constantly bemoaning that he’s not around when he’s been working so hard on his collection. I mean the poor guy practically lives here, so the least I can do is be a little more understanding.”

 

Georgi narrows his eyes and just studies Chris for a moment. He opens his mouth to say something else, but Chris hurries over him, not wanting to discuss the subject any further. He cranes his neck around Georgi’s workspace, looking towards Andre’s easel, which he finally realizes is empty, along with the chair placed in front. “So where is he anyway? 

 

Georgi shrugs, eyes rolling skyward. “No idea. I saw him earlier, then at some point I noticed he was gone but not sure when he left, but it’s definitely been over an hour since I saw him last.” He glances at the bag in Chris’s hands again then gives him a look of sympathy. “Sorry.”

 

Chris tries to tamp down his disappointment, upset that Andre isn’t there as well as curious to where he might be right now. He forces a smile and shakes his head dismissively. “No problem, he didn’t know I was going to pop in. Maybe he ran to grab some food. I’ll just send him a text.” Chris digs his phone out of his pocket and does just that, letting Andre know he was waiting for him at the studio, then flashes Georgi another smile. 

 

“I’ll let you get back to your work and just go wait over at his space. Thanks for talking to me about your art, I really do love it Georgi.” Chris turns to leave, but then another thought comes to him. “Oh, by the way, you’re still good for joining us next weekend?” 

 

Georgi nods enthusiastically and smiles. “Yeah, I’m good. I was able to swap shifts with Bella. It actually works out for her because she has a big exam on that following Tuesday so I’m going to take her Monday night shift so she can cram. Thanks again for inviting me.” 

 

“Of course chéri, it wouldn’t be the same without you at the party. It’s just a small group since I only want to celebrate with my closest friends. I’m happy you can make it, so please tell Isabella thanks for me.” He gives Georgi a wink. “I’ll see you later darling.” 

 

“Bye Chris.” Georgi smiles and turns back to his painting, but not before Chris spots the pink blush spreading across his cheekbones.

 

Chris crosses the studio and seats himself in Andre’s chair. Looking around his boyfriend’s workspace, he’s surprised that there doesn’t seem to be many supplies set out, and only a blank canvas resting on the easel. Chris assumes Andre must have cleaned up a little and put things away before leaving, his paintings stored somewhere safe, and his stomach sinks at the realization that Andre might not be planning on coming back today. Feeling awkward that he’s just sitting there waiting, Chris looks around, but luckily everyone is too engrossed in their own work to be paying him any attention. He scrolls through his phone checking out Instagram and Twitter, wondering how long he should wait before giving up, when finally, after almost thirty minutes his phone pings with a message from Andre.

 

 **_Andre:_ ** _UR at the studio? Why?_

 

 **_Chris:_ ** _I brought you lunch. Thought it’d be a nice surprise_

 

Another two minutes pass before he gets a response.

 

 **Andre** : _Shit, I just ate. Thanks babe that was nice of you. I’m at the art supply store now which is gonna take some time. :(_

  


Chris sighs in defeat.

  


**_Chris:_ ** _It’s ok. Are you heading home after that or coming back here?_

 

 **_Andre:_ ** _Have a meeting with my prof, then plan on going back to the studio. Prob miss dinner, sorry._

 

 **_Chris:_ ** _It’s fine. You didn’t know_

 

 **_Andre:_ ** _Thanks tho, UR the best_

 

Chris wonders why he even bothered to try.

 

He stands, grabs the bag and starts heading towards the door, but as he glances across the room at Georgi, Chris sees that he’s watching him with a look of sadness in his eyes. Chris tries to muster up a smile, although he knows Georgi can see right through it, and walks back over to his workspace.

 

Georgi raises an eyebrow at Chris as he approaches and holds up the bag. “So Georgi, any chance you would like either a roast beef or ham and turkey sub?”

 

Georgi sighs and gives him a small sideways smile. “Come on now Chris, you already know how much I enjoy meat. We’ve been over this.” 

 

Chris barks out a laugh at the joke, feeling just the tiniest bit better thanks to his friend always seeming to know just what to say. “Well, it’s your choice. Andre already ate and won’t be back for some time, so you can have a sandwich if you like.” 

 

Georgi stands and begins to unbutton his smock. “Thanks, it’s about time I took a break anyway. Want to come sit with me in the break room and we can eat together?” 

 

Chris smiles gratefully, “sure, lead the way.” 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not an artist myself but looked up color meanings, so hopefully the meaning I wanted to convey with Georgi's painting is accurate. Apologies if I got anything wrong. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre starts making an effort... but is it really as it appears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize in advance for this chapter. Given that by this point we all hate Andre, and rightly so, this is probably going to be cringy. Just remember that Chris is still trying to make things work, but I think he's sloooowly realizing that something's gotta give. 
> 
> I'm hoping to post the next chapter within the next few days because after that we'll finally get to Chris' birthday. His birthday and the celebration will take up two chapters, so I'm excited to share those. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the lovely feedback, comments and kudos!! You all make me smile so much!! <3 <3 <3

Chris is sprawled out on the couch, laying on his stomach with a notebook and a copy of “A Clockwork Orange” in front of him, when he hears keys jingling in the door. Andre walks in, throwing his messenger bag onto the floor next to the side table, removing his coat as he toes off his shoes. He’s been coming home early the past few days, and was even around most of Sunday. Although surprising, Chris has decided not to question it, preferring to believe that Andre is making an effort, or at the very least doing this so Chris won’t be able to complain. It could also possibly be the positive evaluation Andre said he received during the meeting with his professor the other day which could be helping ease his stress a bit. 

 

No matter the reason, Chris is happy it feels as if he’s actually living with his boyfriend once again, and is not all by himself constantly. 

 

As he hangs up his coat, Andre notices Chris on the couch and gives him a small smile. “Hi honey, I’m home.” 

 

Chris huffs out a laugh. “How was your day, _dear_?” 

 

Andre laughs and walks past the back of the couch, reaching out and ruffling Chris’s hair a little, which is all fluffy and curly since he just let it air dry after his shower. In the kitchen, he opens the fridge and digs into the back, looking through its contents. Chris stays where he is but calls out across the apartment.

 

“Yuuri would like to know whether you’re going to join us for my birthday party. He needs a final count for the restaurant reservation.

Andre closes the fridge, having pulled a beer can out from within its depths, coming back into the room and slumping down onto their old armchair, propping his feet up on the coffee table which subsequently knocks over some of Chris’s papers. Chris turns to shoot him a glare over his shoulder, but Andre acts as if he doesn’t notice, tilting his head back and taking a long gulp of beer. Chris arches an eyebrow and waits to see if he’s actually going to receive an answer to his question. 

 

Andre lowers the can, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and gives him a crooked half-smile. “It’s your birthday babe, so of course I’ll be there.” Chris smiles back, grateful and thinking that maybe he really has been overthinking all their issues after all. 

 

However, before he can respond, Andre continues. “But would it be alright if I just went to dinner and not the club after?”

 

Just like that, once again Chris’s happiness is short-lived. He frowns, “Why?”

 

Andre takes another sip before answering. “You know I hate clubs and I don’t dance. I’d hate to just sit there, making you worry over whether or not I’m having fun, because I _know_ you and that’s what will happen. You should just go out and let loose, enjoy the time with your friends.”

 

Chris shakes his head and sighs, turning back to his book so as to hide the disappointment that’s probably showing all over his face. Andre has a point, but it’s still Chris’s birthday and it would be nice for him to go to the club and hang out for a little while, have some drinks, let Chris do some dancing and grinding on him. Knowing Victor, he’ll reserve them a VIP section, and knowing Yuuri, that section will definitely have a pole, so Chris could show off some moves in hopes of getting his boyfriend into the mood for after the party ends. 

 

Chris knows he should be glad Andre’s agreed to at least go to dinner as he was beginning to worry that he wasn’t even going to get that consideration, but still, he doesn’t think it’s so much to ask for him to hang out the whole party. 

 

It’s just one lousy night after all. 

 

“Fine, I understand. I’ll let Yuuri know about dinner. I think he’s aiming for us to get there around seven.”

 

Andre hums in acknowledgment and they stay silent for a few minutes, Andre sipping at his beer while Chris resumes his reading, until suddenly Chris startles at the feeling of Andre’s foot creeping up along the side of his leg. He peers over his shoulder again at Andre giving him a wicked smirk, leg stretched out and creeping further up Chris’s bare leg towards the bottom of the athletic shorts he’s wearing. 

 

Chris can’t help but snort. “Are you drunk already? Only one beer… seems like you’ve lost your tolerance.” He tsks. 

 

“No, I’m not. What, I’m not allowed to touch my hot boyfriend anymore?” Andre huffs but keeps his foot where it is, his toes now sliding under the shorts, just barely reaching the top of Chris’s thigh, sending shivers through his body. 

 

Despite the issues they’ve been having lately, Chris can’t deny that he’s been extremely horny. Going from having a very active sex life to it basically dwindling down to nothing is frustrating, to say the least. Chris can’t control the excitement stirring in his body at finally receiving some attention, especially after wondering for so many weeks whether Andre even wants him anymore. 

 

Maybe this Andre’s way of extending out an olive branch, asking to reconnect?

 

Deciding to play along and see if it will lead to where he’s hoping, Chris smiles back seductively, bending his knees and crossing his ankles in a coquettish pose. “Ohhh, so you still think I’m hot? I was beginning to worry.” He playfully pouts.

 

Andre’s foot and smile drop. Something unreadable flashes in his eyes, but it only lasts a brief second before the wickedness is back. “Of course I do… you’re so damn sexy Chris and you fucking _know_ it.” 

 

Chris can’t help but preen at the praise. He knows he’s attractive, often drawing the attention of both men and women, but it’s hard to feel good when the one person you actually want attention from isn’t giving it to you. 

 

“Maybe I’ve forgotten… why don’t you come over here and remind me?” Chris grabs his books and throws them on the coffee table, then flips over onto his back. He’s not wearing a shirt, only the loose-fitting shorts, so he puts his hands behind his head, stretching his body out to put it on full display. 

 

Andre stands and pulls off his shirt and Chris’s eyes travel down his lean, muscular body to the very obvious bulge growing in his jeans. He licks his lips and narrows his eyes, looking up at Andre through his lashes, waiting for him to make a move. Andre slides over on top of him, covering Chris’s body with his own, their skin hot against each other, and kisses him deeply — mouth hot, wet and tasting of beer. Chris wraps his arms around Andre’s shoulders as he breaks away and nips under Chris’s jaw, beginning to leave searing kisses down his neck and tearing a gasp from deep within him. Chris can’t hold back as the words spill from his lips. 

 

“Aaahhh, I missed you _so much_ . I love you Andre, _god I love you_.”

 

Instead of answering, Andre captures Chris’s mouth in another bruising kiss, swallowing his moans. When he finally pulls away, Chris gasps for air, chest heaving and feeling heat spreading throughout his body as if he’s on fire. Andre rolls his hips against Chris’s and they both let out deep moans as their clothed erections rub against each other, the friction feeling so good yet not enough. 

 

Andre wraps his hand around the back of Chris’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss, softer this time. “I need it so bad tonight baby, let me fuck you, _please_. God, I need your body so much.” 

 

Chris groans and squeezes his arms tighter around his boyfriend’s body, pulling them even closer together, and buries his face into the crook of his neck and nods. “ _Yes, please_. God, I love you and need you too.” He kisses up Andre’s neck and nips at his earlobe, then whispers against the shell of his ear. “Take me to bed.” 

 

Andre quickly sits up and stands, pulling Chris with him. Once on his feet Andre suddenly scoops him up, making him shout out in surprise, and carries him down the hall. Chris hides his smile against Andre’s shoulder, surprised yet overjoyed at Andre’s sudden attentiveness.

 

 _Maybe we’ll be ok after all_.    

 

— — — — — 

 

The next morning Chris sits at the kitchen table, idly staring into his mug of coffee. Andre left for the studio about an hour ago, rushing around before leaving Chris with only a quick kiss goodbye. He recalls the previous night, wondering why, despite it being enjoyable, something still felt off. It’s not as if they always take their time — making love slow and unhurried — at times it’s more animalistic, as if they’re unable to get enough, not just to lay claim to each other’s bodies but with a need to reach within and find the deepest part of the other, as if their souls are trying to connect. 

 

Last night felt different, however. It was still passionate and hot, Chris reaching orgasm first as he was on his knees, taking Andre deep into his mouth and becoming overwhelmed as he made his boyfriend fall apart, then again as Andre drove into his body hard and fast, unrelenting as he fucked Chris into the mattress. 

 

Therein lies the problem, however  — it seemed as if Andre was chasing only his own pleasure, taking more than giving in return. Chris was left feeling unsettled and like his body was only being used a vessel to fulfill Andre’s needs. His stomach turns as the realization sinks in, leaving him to yet again wonder when everything started changing between them. 

 

When had Chris stopped being enough? 

 

The other question — perhaps more importantly — is why Chris keeps putting up with this? Why is he still desperately holding on? All his efforts to fix the relationship seem to be in vain, each attempt at discussing their issues turned around and thrown back in his face, leaving Chris feeling guilty, as if he’s the one to blame. Every time Chris tries to listen to his boyfriend’s complaints, giving him support and the space he’s requested, the gestures only go unnoticed and underappreciated. 

 

This is exactly part of the reason why Chris hadn’t been interested in relationships previously. Being young and ambitious, enjoying oneself and having no-strings sex worked for him. He was happy. The pull of eventually finding someone to love, to have that connection with, became stronger over time, however, but Chris still never seriously considered committing himself to someone until he met Andre and had to go and fall in love. 

 

While navigating through living life with another person, Chris made a wrong turn somewhere and has now found himself lost. The struggle to find his way back to himself is a challenge, one rife with dead ends and paths that have only been taking him deeper into the unknown. If he’s being completely honest with himself, Chris has no idea how to even find himself again. Nothing he ever does is good enough — he’s not being understanding and supportive enough, constantly unable to make his boyfriend happy no matter how much and how often he pushes aside his own needs. 

 

Like a wound that won’t heal because it keeps getting injured over and over again, how many times will he be cut open until becoming numb to the pain? 

 

Chris stands and walks to the sink, pouring out his now cold coffee, leaving the mug there to be washed later. His phone pings from the kitchen table. He picks it up to see that it’s Victor, letting him know that he and Yuuri will be at his place in a half hour to go shopping for outfits to wear next weekend. 

 

Chris feels a slight sense of relief, happy for a distraction from harping on thoughts that are only souring his mood. He responds back that he’ll be ready then heads off to the bathroom to take a shower. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day and more importantly, Chris's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I wanted to post this next chapter sooner, but as I was editing I realized I wasn't happy with the order of a few things so I needed to make some changes. It's really amazing how letting something sit for a little bit then looking it over with fresh eyes really can help! 
> 
> This chapter is Valentine's day, which we all know means it's Chris's actual birthday. The next chapter is already edited and will be posted soon, then after that we will finally get to his birthday celebration. 
> 
> I think I can safely say that we will soon be reaching the top of the big incline on this roller coaster, so please make sure you are buckled in!! Thank you all for the amazing love and support you've given this fic, it really means the world to me!!

 

Chris’s birthday arrives on Thursday, and he’s grateful that this year it doesn’t fall on a weekend. Since his birthday is the same day as Valentine’s Day, celebrating on the actual day is usually frustrating; any friends coupled up are off spending time with their partners and restaurants are always too crowded, usually only offering limited menus that are terribly overpriced for what is actually served. 

 

Being a romantic at heart though, there are certain aspects of having a birthday on a holiday that’s meant to celebrate love that Chris doe enjoy, especially anything having to do with receiving chocolate. 

 

Chris wakes up to an empty bed that morning. Fumbling around for his phone, he grabs it off the nightstand and checks the time. It’s still fairly early, only a few minutes before eight. Andre got home just after midnight, so Chris is a little surprised to see that he’s already up. He lies there for a few minutes, listening for any indication that Andre is still in the apartment, but all is quiet except for the purring of Bae from her current spot at Chris’s feet. Finally succumbing to the fact that he needs to get up and get ready, he drags himself out of bed, since having a birthday unfortunately doesn’t excuse him from attending class, and goes about his morning routine. 

 

As soon as he puts on his shoes and makes a grab for his backpack, the door flies open and Andre comes bursting through it. Chris startles, stepping back and taking in Andre’s flustered state, breathing heavy as if he had just run a marathon and holding a shopping bag from the local grocery store. 

 

“Morning? Y-You ok?” Chris asks.

 

“Hey! S-Sorry, I was trying to make it back before you woke up.” Andre gasps out and runs a hand through his hair. “Shit, I forgot you have an early class today.” 

 

He walks over to Chris and pulls him into a hug. “Happy birthday baby,” and presses a quick kiss to Chris’s lips before releasing him and digging through the bag in his hand. He pulls out a heart-shaped box of chocolate and a single red rose wrapped in cellophane, handing them to Chris with a sheepish smile. 

 

“I… I’ve been so busy lately that I didn’t get a chance to go to the store and get you a better gift. I-I’ll make it up to you though. I’m going to treat you to your dinner this weekend, ok?”

 

Chris looks down at the gifts, trying to keep a neutral face so as to not show his disappointment. He’s not a material person, he really isn’t, and doesn’t expect anything for his birthday. He would normally be completely happy to have just woken up to some morning cuddles and sex, if things weren’t so stagnant between them, that is, so Chris can’t ignore the hurt he feels at how once again he seems to have become an afterthought. 

 

Forcing a smile that he hopes doesn’t look as fake as it feels, he glances back up at Andre, who is at least attempting to look like he feels bad for the blunder. “Thanks, it’s alright… you know how much I love chocolate… and the rose is lovely too.” He steps forward and kisses Andre’s cheek, then turns around to go find something to put the rose in so it won’t wilt while he’s at class. “Are you going to be around tonight?” He calls back over his shoulder.

 

“Oh, uh yeah. I can come home early if you wanted to do something, can probably make it home by six. Did you want to stay in or would you prefer to go out?” 

 

Chris puts the box of chocolates down on the table, then pulls a small vase out from one of the kitchen cabinets and fills it with some water before adding the rose. He then places it on the windowsill above the sink and heads back to the living room. 

 

“Staying in is fine. You know how much I hate going out on this day anyway since it’s always crazy due to the holiday. We can just watch a movie or something.” Chris picks up a gift bag he left on the side table last night and hands it to Andre. “Here you go love, happy Valentine’s Day.”  

 

Andre raises his eyebrows, looking at the bag in surprise as he takes it out of Chris’s hands. “Wow, thanks Babe. You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

 

Chris gives him a half-smile and shrugs one shoulder. “I wanted to.” Truth is, he had bought the gift a few weeks prior, when he still had hope for their relationship. Now he isn’t so sure anymore, but he still can’t quite let go yet, grasping at the tiniest strings of hope that are dangling just out of reach. 

 

Andre walks over to the couch and sits while Chris hovers nearby, checking the time on his phone to make sure he’s not going to be late for class. Andre reaches into the bag and pulls out the gift — unwrapping the tissue paper to reveal a new leather-covered sketchbook along with two new sets of drawing utensils, charcoals and pastels.

 

He looks up and blinks at Chris, eyes going wide “Wow, Chris. This is…  _ perfect _ .” 

 

Chris gives him a half-hearted smile, looking more at the couch and not quite meeting Andre’s eyes. “I know how you like taking a sketchbook with you everywhere you go, so I thought one with a leather cover would last longer and keep your sketches protected. And I know you can always use new pencils.” Chris glances at his phone again, then finally lets himself look Andre in the eye. “I really need to run to class now though, so I’ll see you tonight?” 

 

Andre nods and stands up, walking over and pulling Chris into another crushing hug. “Yes, I’ll be here. Have a good birthday today.” He presses a quick kiss to his cheek and steps back to let him leave. Chris doesn’t say anything else, just grabs his backpack and heads out the door.

 

* * *

 

Chris rushes into class, trailing behind Professor Feltsman. He quickly slinks into his seat and pulls his notebook and pencil out of his bag, letting out a long exhale in relief. He glances over to the desk next to him, meeting Georgi’s raised eyebrow and smirk. The professor hasn’t started class yet, still arranging papers on his desk, so Georgi leans over, eyes sparkling in amusement. 

 

“Happy birthday Chris. Running late I see… is that due to a birthday surprise this morning?” 

 

Chris rubs the back of his neck and looks away, knowing what Georgi is suggesting and strangely feeling embarrassed. He’s unsure if that’s due to nothing actually happening this morning or the fact that it’s Georgi who’s asking — maybe it’s both. 

 

“Thanks Georgi. Umm, sort of, yeah.” He shrugs and glances over at Georgi again with a small smile. “Andre gave me my present just as I was about to head out the door so then I decided to give him his Valentine’s Day gift, so yeah… just running a few minutes behind.”   

 

Georgi smiles so sweetly, Chris melts a little. “Sounds like a very good morning so far then. I’m glad, you deserve it. Hope he gave you something nice.” 

 

Before Chris can say anything, however, Professor Feltsman calls the class to order to begin the lesson. Chris just shrugs at Georgi and mouths the word  _ thanks _ , then turns his attention back to the professor. 

 

Once class is over and they are packing up their stuff and putting on their coats, Georgi looks over at Chris, biting his lip nervously. Chris tilts his head and gives him a curious look. 

 

“Umm, hey, so... are you busy later after your classes are done?” Georgi asks, but then looks away and shakes his head. “Sorry, that was stupid. It’s your birthday so of course you’re busy.” 

 

Chris reaches out and gently touches his shoulder. Georgi glances back up, still looking a little down. “Hey now, it’s not stupid at all. I’m in class all day and it’s the middle of the week, so not really the best day to go out. Also having a birthday on Valentine’s Day usually puts a damper on things because every place is so crowded and overpriced.” 

 

He removes his hand and continues putting his things back into his bag. “Andre said he’ll be home around six, so I’ll have a few hours free after my last class ends at two… so what’s up?” He gives Georgi what he hopes is a reassuring smile. 

 

Georgi smiles back, looking relieved. “Well, I’m not working today and will be at the studio for a few hours, but I was wondering if we could meet up just for a little bit? I can stop by, or you can come by my place if you have time? We could even go grab some lunch if you like? My treat of course.”

 

Chris’s smile widens and he slings his backpack onto his shoulder, the two of them start heading towards the door. “Sure, that’d be great. I can stop by after class and we can go grab some food. Unless you want to meet somewhere?”

 

Georgi looks hesitantly down at the ground as they walk. “If you could come by my place first, that would work better for me.” He looks up at Chris again, the nervousness still present. “W-Would that be ok?”

 

Chris nods, confused at to what Georgi seems so hesitant about, but figures he’ll tell him if and when he wants to. “Of course, no problem. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

 

As they say their goodbyes Chris instinctively grabs Georgi’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, hoping to calm whatever is bothering him. Georgi seems surprised at first, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks, but then he smiles so brightly that it makes Chris’s own face warm up. Chris feels a strange reluctance as he lets go, missing the warmth immediately, but he tries to push that feeling aside as he turns to hurry off to class, throwing a wave over his shoulder.  

 

* * *

 

Chris drops his backpack off at the apartment and freshens up a bit before heading down to Georgi’s apartment. Georgi answers the door in a long sleeved t-shirt and tight jeans with a few splotches of paint on them; Chris feels his cheeks warm and bites his lip at just how good he looks. 

 

Chris is trying to reconcile with the fact that lately every time they see each other, he feels a coiling in his stomach that threatens to travel lower, and the way his pulse quickens. He hasn’t felt this way just looking at someone in… well, he really can’t remember. Sure, Chris used to be giddy and excited whenever he would see Andre back when they first started hooking up after parties, but this somehow seems different — stronger and more overwhelming, which is odd considering they’re only friends. Chris is too afraid to let his mind explore the meaning deeper though, scared of how dangerous these types of feelings can be if he thinks too much about them. 

 

“Come on in.” Georgi holds the door open to let Chris pass through. “Sorry that the place is such a mess.”

 

The layout of Georgi’s apartment is the same as Chris and Andre’s, but since he lives alone part of the living room is set up as a makeshift studio, with an easel and pottery wheel by the window and an extra coffee table next to them that’s covered in different supplies — clay, paints, brushes, and the like. The smell of paint also fills the air, but isn’t too overpowering or unpleasant. 

 

Georgi hurries to move some books off the couch, which Chris recognizes as textbooks on art history and technique. Georgi smiles at him, looking a bit nervous again, which confounds Chris since this isn’t the first time he’s been here. Georgi gestures for him to have a seat, so he does, watching as Georgi hovers nervously nearby, looking everywhere but at Chris. 

 

“C-Can I get you a drink or anything?” Georgi starts rubbing his hands together, inching away as if he’s about to bolt off into the kitchen.

 

Chris shakes his head. “No, I’m fine, thank you.” He looks at Georgi curiously as he takes in his mannerisms, wondering just what is going on. “Georgi…” he begins gently, “is everything alright? You seem… a bit worried about something?”

 

Georgi visibly deflates and collapses down onto the couch next to Chris. “Damn, I’m sorry. Yeah, I guess you can say I’m a little nervous.” He rubs his hands over his face before reaching over the side of the couch and lifting up something wrapped in pink paper with purple and blue hearts all over it. He takes a deep breath and hands it over to Chris, who stares at it in bewilderment.

 

“I wasn’t sure if… if it would be alright, but I have something for you. You know, for your birthday? And yes, I know the wrapping paper is cliche, but I couldn't resist.” He chuckles lightly.

 

Chris lifts his eyes to meet Georgi’s and raises his eyebrows. Looking back down at the gift, he delicately peels off the wrapping paper, his hands slightly trembling, to reveal a nondescript white box. As he takes off the top, Chris can't hold back the loud gasp that escapes his lips upon seeing what’s inside, nestled within tissue paper. It’s a small piece of canvas, about the size of a large book, with a portrait of him and Bae painted on it in incredibly lifelike detail. Chris’s arms are folded on a table and he’s resting his chin on them, wearing his glasses and smiling fondly at his precious cat as she stands on the table, the two of them almost nose to nose. 

 

Chris feels his eyes well up with tears and he looks up at Georgi in awe. “Oh my god, Georgi. I-It’s beautiful,” he whispers. “I love it so much... I don’t know what to say…  except  _ thank you _ . When did you, how did you—,” he cuts himself off as a lump forms in his throat. 

 

Georgi lets out a breath in relief, sinking back against the couch cushions, and smiles. “I’m so glad you like it. I know how special she is to you. One day when I was over your place, she hopped up on the table in front of you, and the sweet look you were giving her, just like this, was so full of adoration and it just stuck with me so I knew that I had to capture it.” 

 

Chris gently places the box down on the table in front of them, then launches himself at his friend, wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Georgi squeaks in surprise, but then laughs fondly and hugs Chris back just as tightly.  

 

“Happy Birthday Christophe,” Georgi whispers.

 

Chris tries to hold back his tears, but a few escape and trickle down his cheeks. He just squeezes Georgi tighter, feeling so overcome with emotion. “This is honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” He pulls back, still keeping his arms around Georgi’s neck but not wanting to cry all over his friend’s shirt. “I’ve never had my portrait painted before, and to have one with Bae in it as well—” Chris chokes back a sob.  

 

Georgi’s eyes widen in shock. “Seriously? But An—” He averts his eyes and clears his throat. When he looks back at Chris, the fire behind Georgi’s eyes steals his breath away. “That’s just crazy to me, your beauty deserves to be immortalized in art, even though I think no one piece could ever fully do it justice. There’s no possible way to capture everything that’s beautiful about you. You’re the nicest, most caring guy I’ve ever met and you…I think that you deserve the world, Chris. You deserve  _ everything _ .” He says, voice low and raspy. 

 

Chris’s lips starts to tremble, overcome with emotion at Georgi’s words. No one has ever spoken such things about him, and with such genuine honesty. 

 

Georgi lifts a hand and delicately wipes Chris’s tears away with his thumb, and he softly gasps at the sweetness of the gesture. Without thinking, Chris’ tongue darts out and he licks his lips, and Georgi’s eyes immediately catch the movement and he stares at Chris’s mouth, his own lips parting,his breathing becoming heavier. Their eyes slowly raise to meet each other. Georgi’s gaze is heated, his eyes darkening so that only a thin band of blue is visible. Chris feels his throat go dry and is overcome with such want it scares him how strongly he feels it. He moves his hand lightly up the back of Georgi’s neck, fingers playing with his, soft, short hair. Georgi’s eyes flutter shut and he visibly trembles, letting out a shaky exhale. 

 

They stay like that for a moment but then Georgi opens his eyes again, half-lidded and locked on Chris’s and then he oh-so-slowly begins to move forward. Chris leans in, his desire building up, in that moment only able to focus on Georgi’s eyes, his lips, the hand that’s now cupping his face, thumb caressing along Chris’s cheekbone.  

 

They both seem to come to their senses at the same time, however, as if the implication of what they were about to do suddenly hits them, and they flinch back, hands dropping away. They blink and stare at each other with wide eyes, breaths heavy and shaky. Chris collapses back against the couch, covering his face with an arm, unsure of what to say. The thought that they almost let their emotions get carried away in the moment —  _ almost kissed _ — shakes him to the core. What was he thinking? 

 

“Chris? Y-You ok?” Georgi’s voice breaks the silence, sounding small and vulnerable. 

 

Chris lowers his arm and nods, glancing over to see Georgi hunching over, hands trapped between his knees and staring down at the floor. Chris quickly tries to compose himself, not wanting to make things worse and more awkward than it already is. 

 

_ Nothing happened, they’re fine _ , he tells himself. 

 

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine. Just a little overwhelmed to be honest. You ok?” Georgi just slowly nods, so Chris continues, “so umm, did you still want to go get something to eat?” Chris hesitantly asks, trying to fix the situation somehow, nudging Georgi’s foot with his own and giving him a hopeful smile once he raises his head and looks over. 

 

Georgi gives a small, hesitant smile in return, still looking worried and unsure. “I am pretty hungry, so sure, if you still want to.” 

 

Chris stands and grabs Georgi’s hand to pull him along. “Of course I do. Come on, lets go. I just want to bring my painting back home first.” 

 

Chris collects the box with his painting as Georgi grabs his coat and scarf. He glances over as he’s putting them on, giving Chris another hesitant, yet serious look, and clears his throat. “Uh, Chris… I feel like I… umm, I should apologize—”

 

Chris holds up a hand to stop Georgi from saying anymore. “Georgi, you have nothing to apologize for. We both just got caught up in the moment. Nothing actually happened, so we’re ok… I hope?” 

 

His heart pangs in his chest, feeling something akin to rejection, hurt over the possibility that Georgi didn’t really mean to almost kiss him, that he’s regretting it. Chris knows it’s neither right nor is it fair of him, that it’s selfish, but for reasons he's not completely sure of, he doesn’t want Georgi to deny the feelings building between them. More than anything, however, Chris is scared that he’s going to lose someone that has quickly become one of the most important people in his life. 

 

He looks at Georgi pleadingly, his voice coming out in almost a whisper. “ _ Please _ Georgi… please don’t say you’re sorry.” Chris scrunches his eyes closed. “I can’t bear the thought of you regretting anything between us.”

 

Chris hears shuffling, footsteps coming closer but he keeps his eyes shut, afraid of what Georgi is going to say or do. He feels gentle fingers on his chin, coaxing him to slowly open his eyes, all the air leaving his lungs as he notices the way Georgi is intently staring at him, his blue eyes flashing with so much emotion that Chris feels his head spin.

 

“No. Chris,  _ no _ . I would never… I could never regret  _ anything _ that has to do with you.” 

 

Chris’s eyes widen at the words. Georgi let's go of Chris’s chin and takes hold of his hand, bringing it up towards his face. However, instead of kissing it like Chris expects, he gently presses his cheek against Chris’s knuckles, closing his eyes and sighing. Chris feels as if he's completely stopped breathing, his heart and mind completely overwhelmed by the intimacy of such a simple act. As he watches Georgi nuzzle his hand, so much happiness and fondness for this man bubbles up inside that he can barely contain it.

 

Despite how happy he is, all of this is unfortunately only causing Chris more confusion as to what these feelings all really mean and what he should do. He’s still with Andre after all.

 

Chris now knows, somewhere deep down in the bottom of his heart, that he could fall in love with Georgi if he allowed himself to. But he  _ can’t _ . No matter how unhappy he is right now with Andre, Chris can’t do that to him, to Georgi, to himself. Falling in love with one man while still committed to another isn't fair to any of them. He really needs to make a choice on what to do, to decide whether his relationship with Andre is completely broken and beyond repair, if it's best to let things go.

 

Georgi opens his eyes and smiles softly, lowering Chris’s hand but not letting go. He leads them towards the door, Chris following along, still trapped in a daze. Georgi glances back over his shoulder and huffs out a small laugh. 

 

“Come on birthday boy, let’s go get you some food.”   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the picture Georgi painted is based off the Instagram picture of Chris during the end credits of the show. It's such a sweet pic that I just had to make that the one Georgi paints for him. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finds something unsettling.

 

Chris arrives home from his evening jog with Yuuri on Tuesday; exhausted and sweaty with a plan to do some laundry while finishing a reading assignment for Professor Baranovskaya’s class. Andre is actually home on the couch typing on his phone as Chris walks through the door. 

 

“Hey, all done for the day?” Chris asks as he removes his sneakers. 

 

Andre nods, eyes still glued to the screen and fingers moving rapidly. “Yeah, decided to take a bit of a break tonight. Professor Okukawa is having check-ins with the sophomores and juniors tomorrow so the studio was really packed. It was just a bit too chaotic in there for me.”

 

Chris hums and walks behind the couch, leaning over to give Andre a kiss on the cheek. Andre quickly turns off the phone screen and puts it face down on his lap, scrunching his face and pulling away just as Chris’s lips touch his face.

 

“You’re all sweaty!” 

 

Chris straightens and crosses his arms. “You usually don’t mind, especially when you’re the one who’s made me that way,” he juts his lip out in a pout.

 

Andre just shakes his head and stands, walking off towards the bedroom. “Yeah, but right now I’m clean and you’re not sweaty from me… so it’s different.” 

 

Chris watches him walk away, his frown deepening. “Fine, I’m going to take a shower,” he sighs with a roll of his eyes and strips off his shirt as he heads into the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later, as Chris is showering, trying to let the hot water soothe his aching muscles and stress, Andre suddenly barges into the bathroom. 

 

“Hey babe?” He speaks through the curtain.

 

Chris moves the curtain back and gives him a questioning look. Andre doesn't meet his eyes, instead wiping the steam off the mirror so he can fiddle with his hair. “I’m heading out with the guys.”

 

“ _Seriously_?” Chris asks, exasperated. 

 

“Yeah I haven’t seen them in a while and just wanted a night out so we’re just gonna grab a couple beers.”

 

Chris throws up a hand. “Well, _we_ could go out if you wanted. You used to enjoy that.”

 

Andre doesn’t turn away from the mirror but Chris can see him roll his eyes. “Oh stop it, you know I like hanging out with you. But I already told the guys I’d meet them. Besides, I thought you have studying to do.”

 

“I only have some reading, not a big deal. I… I could come with you?” 

 

Andre finally looks at him. “We’re going to that sports bar you hate to watch the fight, Babe. I know that’s not your thing… I’d hate for you to sit there not having a good time and wishing you were home reading instead.”  He walks over to the tub and leans in, giving Chris a quick peck on the lips. Chris only frowns as their lips touch and doesn’t reciprocate.  

 

“I just need to go unwind, ok? Please don’t make me feel bad about it. I mean, we’re going to be going out for your birthday in a few days anyway, so it’s not like I don’t go places with you, right?” 

 

He walks back to the mirror and takes another quick look. “Well, I gotta go. I shouldn’t be home too late.” With that, he walks out and shuts the door behind him. Chris can only stand there, naked and wet, staring into the now empty bathroom. 

 

He quickly rinses off, the peacefulness of his shower now ruined. Exiting the bathroom, he sees that Andre is already gone. Chris stomps into the bedroom, throws on some sweats and angrily grabs their laundry bag, just needing something to do and to get out of the apartment for a little while. He has half a mind to dump out Andre’s clothes and let him wash his own shit, but that would be petty, even if he has every right to be pissed off.

 

God forbid he ask his boyfriend to hang out with him, to go on an actual date. The more time goes by, the more distant Andre is becoming and Chris just can’t understand what he’s done to push him away.

 

He locks up and heads down to the laundry room, located in the basement of the building, stomping down the stairs a bit more aggressively than necessary, but the loud banging of his footsteps echoing throughout the stairwell somehow helps to make him feel a tiny bit better.

 

_What the hell is going on with him lately? Acting shady as fuck. Could he be… could he actually be cheating on me?_

 

The thought makes Chris stop dead in his tracks, halfway down the stairs. No, Andre _wouldn’t_. What the hell would be the point in that? Their sex life has always been amazing, perfect — well, maybe not lately. Chris remembers the last few times they’ve slept together, most recently a few days ago, and how it just hasn’t felt the same. 

 

But Andre loves him. Or… at least Chris used to think so. Maybe the way he’s been acting is all because his feelings for Chris have changed? That begs the question again though, why wouldn’t Andre just break-up with him? Why put forth an effort in keeping up a charade like that? Does Andre think that the more distant he acts that Chris will finally be the one to break things off so he won't have to? 

 

Chris shakes his head to clear the negative thoughts, starting down the stairs again. It doesn’t make sense — it doesn’t do either of them any favors for Andre to stay in a relationship he wasn’t invested in anymore, no matter how much it would hurt to break up. Chris knows Andre better than that and now feels a little guilty now for even accusing him of something as terrible as cheating, even if he was only doing so in his own mind. 

 

_So just what is going on with him? Why is he treating Chris like he's some kind of burden lately?_

 

As he enters the laundry room, he sees that Victor has the same idea as him and is standing over by one of the washers, piling clothes into it. Chris feels a sense of relief at seeing his best friend and walks over to the machine next to him.

 

“Hello Victor darling, fancy meeting you here! Your turn to do the laundry?” 

 

Victor gives him a big smile. “Yes, Yuuri did it the past two weeks so he practically threw the bag at my head. I don’t know what the issue is though, I was always under the impression that he didn’t mind spending quality time with my thongs.”

 

“I think he prefers them on you, or rather taking them off you, so it’s not quite exactly the same thing.” Chris chuckles.

 

“Ok, I suppose that's fair.”

 

Chris starts pulling clothes out of the bag and putting them into the washer, making sure to check Andre’s pockets. It’s an instinctual habit now since the man is constantly forgetting things in them, usually a pastel or something equally terrible for the wash. After turning their clothes different colors one too many times, Chris has learned it’s best to check instead of having one of his favorite shirts destroyed once again. 

 

Chris shoves his hand into a pair of Andre’s jeans and touches what feels like a piece of paper. Pulling it out sees it’s actually a folded up napkin, the type from a bar you put your drinks on by the looks of it. Not the worst thing to find but still a nuisance since it would just break apart into little pieces, sticking to sweaters and such. He means to just place it to the side so as to throw away later but he catches a glimpse of some indents, indicating that something is written on it and curiosity gets the best of him. 

 

Unfolding the napkin, Chris sees a name and phone number written down on it — by someone named Jared, who signed it with a _call me_ and a winky face. 

 

Chris feels the blood rush out of his head and grabs onto the washing machine as he almost collapses. He barely registers Victor’s arms around him and his panicked voice asking if he was alright. 

 

* * *

 

After Chris recovers — at least to the point where he can stand again — Victor helps him collect the unwashed clothes, then calls Yuuri to come down and help them back upstairs, insisting that Chris not have to carry anything despite protests that he was fine.

 

So now Chris finds himself sitting in the apartment of his best friends, finally spilling every single detail of the past couple months, as they ply him with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. 

 

“I didn’t realize it had gotten _this_ bad. How long has this been going on?” Yuuri gently asks as he settles down on the couch next to Chris, Victor sitting on his other side. Their large standard poodle Makkachin is sprawled out across Victor’s lap and their tiny toy poodle Vicchan (named him after Victor when he gifted him to Yuuri for his 18th birthday) is curled up on Chris’ lap, seeming to understand how he needs the comfort.  

 

Chris takes a moment to really think, trying to piece everything together. “I don’t know… maybe since I got back from vacation with my parents... so right after the new year. I didn’t put much stock into back then, but remember he didn’t join my family on vacation because he said his parents wanted him home for the holidays instead? And then he said he also was going to have to start really putting a lot more time into working on his art?” Both Yuuri and Victor nod. 

 

During winter break from school, Chris usually travels to St. Moritz, Switzerland with his parents, where they own a vacation home there, and Andre had come along the previous year. Chris had been disappointed Andre couldn’t join them again but understood him wanting to see his own family for the holidays. He could respect that. 

 

However, not too long after Chris returned to school is when his boyfriend started acting differently, more distant, which, up until now, Chris just kept chalking it up to Andre being busy at the art studio and stressed out over his looming end of the semester deadline.    

 

“I don’t know what happened. We seemed fine — we were happy, he enjoyed spending time together, our sex life was fantastic, well at least I thought it was. So I have no idea what went wrong. Now he never has time for us, doesn’t even act like he misses me or wants to even be around me most of the time. Sex is sporadic and… and when we are together it doesn’t even feel the same. It’s as if he doesn’t care that it’s me he with, like he’s only trying to get himself off and I’m the one he can use to do so."

 

Chris lets out a long suffering sigh and runs a hand through his hair. "I don’t know, does this even make sense?”

 

Victor and Yuuri both nod again, small matching frowns on their faces. 

 

Chris chokes back a sob, trying not to cry yet, wanting to get it all out. “There’s just been no effort on his part. It feels as if we’ve become roommates who hardly know each other but fuck once in a while.” 

 

Chris plunges his spoon roughly into his frozen treat, shoveling out a big scoop and shoving it into his mouth. The cold temporarily gives him a brain freeze, but right now he gladly welcomes the pain, wishing it could turn him numb to everything. 

 

“And now I find a goddamn number in his pocket. Sure, I don’t know if he actually called the guy, but it’s just another jab at my heart. I just… where did I go wrong with him? Did I do something to turn him off, for him to not care about me anymore and just toss me to the side?” 

 

“Ok Chris, stop right there,” Yuuri gently scolds and places a hand on Chris’s shoulder. “Listen to me, you did absolutely _nothing_ wrong. This is all on him. If he has an issue with the relationship, whatever reason that may be, he should be talking to you about it. Not stringing you along, leaving you to wonder what the hell is going on.”

 

“But maybe there really isn’t anything wrong — not from his point of view, I mean.” Victor, ever the hopeless romantic, says. Both Chris and Yuuri turn to him with raised eyebrows. “Ok, just hear me out. Maybe it really is just as it appears, that he’s been busy working on his art, but is so trapped in his own head with all he has to do and with graduation coming up, that he doesn’t even realize it’s been a problem?” 

 

Chris sighs dejectedly, slumping even further back into the couch cushions. “No, he knows how I feel, I’ve brought it up to him remember? I told you how he accused me of being needy and nagging him too much?” 

 

Victor frowns and nods solemnly, remembering their previous conversation, while Yuuri’s eyes widen, shocked at the revelation. “ _What?!_ You didn’t tell me this? He said that… about _you_?” Yuuri asks, voice rising as he becomes more incensed.

 

Chris shrugs. “I told Victor in class after it happened. We argued one morning after he got home late. He was mad at me for making him feel guilty when he’s been working so hard.” 

 

He stretches to put the ice cream on the coffee table, then leans back and rubs his hands down his face. “I felt bad at the time, I even agreed with him… but now I just don’t know what to think anymore. Gah, I just don’t understand! If he doesn’t love me and doesn’t want to be in this relationship, then why not tell me and fucking end it?” 

 

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to hurt you? He could be unsure how to go about bringing it up?” Victor asks quietly. “Or he’s torn because he does still love you but with graduation looming he’s starting to freak out? That happens you know, people start to get nervous wondering what they’re going to do once they need to actually enter the real world, then start questioning everything else, including their relationships.” 

 

Chris sighs again, feeling completely defeated. “Yeah I know, but since I already tried talking to him and he just didn’t want to hear it, I feel like I’m out of options at this point. It’s just all on me now… either I allow things to continue like they’ve been and wait it out, or I have to be the one to end it.” 

 

Yuuri hums thoughtfully and reaches over to give Vicchan some scratches behind the ear. “So what do you want to do then? I feel I need to say it Chris, that this isn’t really like you at all. You were never someone who’d let a guy walk all over him. I know you fell in love with Andre but… that love shouldn’t come at a cost to who you are and your own happiness.” 

 

“I know, _I know_. Deep down I really do know that,” Chris groans. “Shit, this whole thing just sucks. And to make matters worse, we live together, so one of us would probably have to move out or else we’d have to co-exist together until the end of the semester. It’s all one big fucking mess and I need some time to think.” Chris leans his head against the back of the couch and stares at the ceiling, exhausted by the whole situation. 

 

“That sounds like a good idea. Give yourself a bit of a break since you have so many other things to worry about right now. Don’t let all of this make your schooling suffer. I know how important your grades are to you and you shouldn’t let this affect your own goals.” Victor says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, which prompts Yuuri to do the same, all three of them huddling together with the dogs. 

 

Chris counts his blessings for having such amazing and supportive friends, feeling more grateful than ever that they all decided to stick together and attend the same college. Navigating through this would’ve definitely been a lot harder if they weren’t close by and were only accessible via video calling.

 

Chris stays with Victor and Yuuri for a little while longer, putting on some mindless show and indulging in more ice cream, before heading back to his own apartment. They all have classes tomorrow so they do need to get some sleep. Not surprisingly, the apartment is empty when he arrives back home, dragging the bag of unclean clothes behind him. He tosses it back in the bedroom closet and gets ready for bed, then curls up with Bae purring against him and allows sleep to overtake him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Chris' birthday celebration!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris's birthday celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I honestly had intended to update much sooner. I needed to do some editing and then took a much needed break from work and everything so I could recharge.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the amazing comments, some of which I'm still replying to and promise to get to soon! 
> 
> This is probably one of my favorite chapters so I hope you all enjoy!

Yuuri made reservations at a local steakhouse, a little nicer than the usual places they frequent due to being college kids on a budget, but still not quite over the top. Along with Andre and Georgi, they’re joined by Yuuri’s fellow dance majors Phichit and Mila, and a their other close friends Sara and Emil. Emil is an artist like Andre and Georgi, but in his junior year. He also works at The Inferno where they’ll be going after dinner, so he had been a big help in reserving them one of the best VIP spots at the club. 

 

Sara, a lit major like Chris and Victor, luckily didn’t get stuck with having to bring along her overbearing and overprotective twin brother, Michele (or Mickey as they teasingly call him, much to his annoyance, only preferring Sara to use the nickname). He is scheduled to work that night — he’s a waiter at another restaurant — so he’ll hopefully be out of the way for the whole evening. If he wasn’t working there’s no doubt he would have insisted on tagging along, which would result in him yelling at any man who happens to glance in Sara’s direction — nevermind the fact that Sara is totally in love with Mila, something that Mickey hasn’t seemed to catch onto yet despite the two women not being subtle by any means. 

 

Chris has a sneaking suspicion that Yuuri and Sara conspired together to make sure Mickey would be stuck working a closing shift that night — probably went as far as talking to his manager. They are both very cunning when necessary.  

 

Chris, Andre, Yuuri and Victor all arrive together, meeting up with Sara and Mila who are already at the restaurant waiting for them at a table. A few minutes after they’re seated, Phichit comes bursting in, followed by Emil and Georgi not too long after that. Georgi takes a seat at the end of the table and gives Chris a shy smile and wave, which does not go unnoticed by Andre, who has already downed most his first beer already and is in the process of waving down the server for a second. He turns to Chris with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What’s  _ he _ doing here?” Andre loudly whispers, jabbing a thumb in Georgi’s direction. 

 

Yuuri and Victor, sitting directly across from them, share looks of concerned confusion, while Chris casually picks up his glass of wine and takes a sip, throwing Andre a look. “Who, Georgi? He’s a good friend of mine, so why wouldn’t he be here?” 

 

Andre snorts. “Since when are you two friends? I thought you just studied together once in a while.” 

 

Chris tries his best to stay calm, not wanting to cause a scene. He takes a deep breath, puts down his glass and fully turns towards his boyfriend. 

 

“It’s not like you know much about what’s been going on in my life lately, so how would you know who I hang out with? Besides, what’s the issue? He’s a good guy… since when do you care who my friends are?” Chris notices the others have ceased their conversations and are starting to listen in. The tips of his ears begin to burn.

 

Fortunately, Andre notices the attention they’re getting and seems to mentally check himself, shaking his head in frustration and finishes off his beer with a long swig from the bottle. “Just forget it Chris, alright? I was just surprised you were friends with such a pretentious show-off, that’s all.” He mutters under his breath. 

 

Chris flinches, taken aback and confused as to where this anger is coming from. Is Andre  _ jealous _ of Georgi? They’re both graduating this year and work in similar mediums, except where Andre works mostly in sketching and painting, Georgi also sculpts and at times has extended his talents to installations and performance art. Chris doesn’t think there would be that much rivalry between them, however, while Andre is a fantastic artist in his own right, it is certainly well known that Georgi is considered one of the best, if not the most talented artist at the school. Chris wonders whether this could be what’s bothering his boyfriend, but he’s never heard him mention any jealousy or animosity towards Georgi before now. 

 

Chris shoots a glance towards Georgi, who is staring back at them, looking slightly uncomfortable. Chris mouths “sorry”, giving him an apologetic look, his face is now burning, feeling guilty for the way Andre is acting. Georgi relaxes and smiles back reassuringly, shaking his head to signal for Chris to just let it go. 

 

Chris sighs and turns back to the rest of the table, clearing his throat as he grabs up his glass again, flashing everyone a wide smile. 

 

“Now that everyone is here, I’d just like to thank all you beautiful darlings for coming out to celebrate with me tonight. I’m looking forward to having an incredibly sexy and fun-filled night.” He throws them a wink and holds up his glass, receiving a chorus of “hear, hear”, everyone clinking their glasses together, except Andre who just grunts something inaudible and halfheartedly holds up his beer bottle. 

 

Chris glances across the table, seeing Yuuri and Victor watching the two of them, Yuuri’s eyes narrowed slightly and Victor biting his lip, looking concerned. 

 

Chris just gives them a half smile and shrug, then picks up his menu. “So, does everyone want to start with some appetizers?”     

 

— — — — — 

 

The rest of dinner is pleasant, everyone talking and laughing over good food. However, Chris does catch Andre sneaking glances at his cell phone quite a few times, looking completely bored. He can understand that these are all Chris’s friends, but Andre and he have been dating long enough that he’s become friendly with everyone, so Chris doesn’t really understand what the problem is. Again, it’s as if Andre would rather be anywhere else than by Chris’s side, and the pain of that cuts deep. 

 

As they’re finishing up dinner and placing orders for dessert, Chris rests a hand on Andre’s thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Everything alright, darling? You seem a bit… distracted tonight.” He leans over and nuzzles against Andre’s cheek. 

 

Andre huffs and pulls away slightly, throwing Chris a look of annoyance. “I’m  _ fine _ babe. And cool it a bit with the PDA’s, will you? We’re in public.”

 

Chris sits back, a sharp pang of hurt in his chest. He turns and grabs the bottle of wine he’s been sharing with Sara and Yuuri, pours himself a full glass, then takes a long gulp. The nerve of his own boyfriend, not even able to act like he cares about his birthday or that he even wants to be around him for one night. And now he can’t even stand the idea of Chris kissing him on the cheek? Chris doesn’t know how much more he can take of this, he’s so close to being done and ending things right then and there. 

 

Feeling his frustration and anger coming to a boil, he turns back to Andre, narrowing his eyes. “You know, if you didn’t want to be here, you could’ve just stayed home. I’m trying to enjoy my birthday, and I’ll be  _ damned _ if you are going to ruin this for me.” He hisses through clenched teeth. 

 

Andre’s looks as if he’s going to shoot daggers out of his eyes. He gulps down the rest of his beer, pulls out his wallet and grabs some bills from it that he throws down on the table. He leans over and kisses Chris roughly against the cheek, then stands up with a loud screech of his chair along the floor. 

 

“Well, I’m done so I’m gonna head out. Hope you all have fun at the club later. Happy birthday,  _ baby. _ ” He practically sneers, and with that, he turns on his heel and leaves, Chris gaping at his back as he practically storms out of the restaurant. 

 

“What the fuck was that about?” Yuuri says angrily. 

 

Chris closes his eyes, feeling tears welling up in his eyes but not wanting to cry in front of everyone. His face feels on fire in embarrassment over the whole spectacle. He takes a few deep breaths before opening them again, but only focuses on Yuuri, not wanting to see the judgement on the other’s faces. “I don’t know… I think he might’ve just had too much to drink. Don’t worry about it, he’ll be fine.” 

 

Yuuri searches his face for a moment, then his expression softens in understanding. Chris takes a look around the table, seeing that luckily most people just seem confused — except for Georgi, who is staring down at his own drink, twirling the stem of the wine glass in his fingers and lips pressed together in a tight line. 

 

Chris rubs the back of his head and pastes on a smile. “I-It’s alright everyone, he was planning on heading home after dinner anyway, so no bother. I’m sorry about all that.” 

 

As if right on cue, a chorus of servers show up with Chris’s chocolate cake, singing  _ happy birthday _ , so the moment is quickly put behind them as his friends all smile and join in, the incident forgotten. Chris sneaks a glance over at Georgi, who has joined in the singing, staring back at him with a small smile on his face. As their eyes meet, Georgi winks and his smile spreads wider, his eyes brighten with a look of affection. Chris feels his cheeks heat up but he smiles back before turning to blow out his candle as the cake is set in front of him. 

 

“Make a wish!” Everyone chants.

 

Chris closes his eyes and thinks for a moment —  _ I just want to be worthy of someone’s love _ — then opens them, purses his lips together and blows. 

 

— — — — — 

 

The Inferno is already crowded by the time they arrive, a line to get in wrapped around the building, the thumping bass heard from a couple blocks away. Since they’ve reserved a VIP section and are with Emil they get right through the door, however, and are quickly ushered to their seating area. They’re placed at the back of the club, in the center of a raised landing overlooking the whole dancefloor. Just as Chris assumed, there’s a pole stationed to one side, then a couple couches along with a few smaller cubes for additional seating positioned around a small table for their drinks. 

 

As everyone gets settled, Chris grabs the pole, taking a quick spin around it. Yuuri and Victor watch him and laugh, then Victor opens a plastic bag he brought with him. He had to get it searched at the door, but Chris didn’t pay attention to what was in it, although he figured his friend has something up his sleeve if bringing a bag along was a necessity. It appears he was correct as Victor pulls out a plastic gold crown and a Hawaiian lei made up of fake flowers in a rainbow of colors. Chris laughs and rolls his eyes fondly as Victor walks over to him and makes him bend forward so he can place the crown on top of his head. 

 

“I bequeath you the birthday prince!” Both Victor and Yuuri make a big show of sweeping their arms and bowing, making all their friends laugh and applaud.  

 

“Prince… why am I not the king?” Chris clutches his chest in mock offense.

 

Victor smiles and waves dismissively. “Darling, you’re way too young to be a stuffy old king. You’re still hot and sexy, having all the royal subjects swooning and bidding for your attention. Now's your time to slay dragons and save other gorgeous princes from the clutches of evil, instead of signing addendums and all that other boring stuff.” 

 

Chris snorts at his friend's romanticized fairy tale. Victor is definitely going to be the wonderful fantasy writer he hopes to be someday for sure.

 

Yuuri then grabs the lei out of Victor’s hands. “Hey! What are you doing?” Victor spins around, hands on his hips, pouting out his lip. Yuuri just gives a conspiratorial wink, then looks over at Georgi, sitting over on one of the couches, and crooks a finger at him to gesture for him to come over. Georgi makes a show of looking around, then points at his chest as if to say “who me?”

 

“Georgi! The birthday prince is in need of your assistance please!” Georgi still looks confused, but stands and heads over, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Chris doesn’t know what Yuuri exactly is up to, but knowing how sneaky his best friend can be when the mood hits has Chris just the tiniest bit worried. Georgi stands next to Yuuri, looking between the two of them expectantly. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Yuuri grins like the Cheshire Cat and thrusts the lei at Georgi’s chest. “Since it’s Chris’s special day, he needs to get  _ leid _ , so could you please do the honors?” 

 

Chris chokes at Yuuri’s words, feeling heat filling his cheek and traveling down his neck. Georgi takes the lei from Yuuri’s hands, and even in the darkened club Chris can see he’s blushing as well. Everyone’s giggling and has their eyes on the two of them as Georgi stands right in front of Chris, looking up at his from under his lashes and biting his lip. Chris ducks down so that Georgi can place the string of rainbow flowers around his neck. However instead of letting go right away, he tugs Chris towards him and kisses his cheek, his lips searing hot against Chris’s skin, making him gasp. A bunch of hoots and hollers sound around them and Georgi pulls back, releasing the lei and rubbing the back of his neck, looking around at everyone sheepishly. Victor is watching them with raised eyebrows, then looks over to Yuuri who is grinning widely, so he just shrugs and walks over to the table to pick up a menu and address the whole group. 

 

“Alright, let’s pick the bottles we want and then get to dancing!” 

 

The drinks start flowing and they’re all laughing and having fun; Phichit keeps pulling everyone into selfies for him to post on Instagram, insisting on pictures of Yuuri and Chris dancing on the pole. They move out into the crowd on the dance floor, seeing some other people they know from school, and everyone is wishing Chris a happy birthday, offering up dances and drinks. He enjoys the attention, especially since he’s not been getting much lately, and moves from person to person, dancing with both friends and strangers. 

 

Eventually they make it back up to their section and Yuuri and Chris do another dance on the pole together. They would have to remove their pants to do any real complicated moves or ones that require them to hang from their legs, and they don’t want to get kicked out, so they mostly use their upper body strength and stick to spins. Chris does take off his button down shirt, as well as the crown, but keeps on the tight black tank he has on underneath. 

 

Everyone is having fun and cheering, drinking and dancing. Phichit and Mila even try out the pole themselves, and although they don’t take classes like Yuuri and Chris, they’re able to pull off a couple moves, including Mila hanging upside down while Sara gives her a kiss. Chris laughs to himself what Mickey will say when he sees that photo on Phichit's Instagram later. He's undoubtedly checking it every chance he gets to see what his sister is up to.

 

Chris is grateful for having such amazing friends and is happy that he gets to enjoy his birthday with them, his mood improving the more the night goes on. He finds that he doesn’t even miss Andre, especially since considering the attitude he’s had lately, he would probably just bring everyone down if he were there. 

 

Chris stands over by the pole, holding onto it with one hand, slightly swaying to the music. He glances over and sees Georgi and Emil sitting on the couch, taking a break and just watching everyone, occasionally leaning towards each other to say something. Georgi is drinking a glass of champagne, and Chris watches as he tips his head back with every sip, the way he swallows and stretches out the long smooth column of his neck. He senses the weight of Chris’s stare as he lowers the glass, eyes snapping up and locking on Chris’s gaze. Georgi lets his eyes travel down Chris’s body, a sparkle of amusement hidden within their depths, and Chris stands up a bit straighter, puffing out his chest, enjoying having Georgi look at him like he wants to devour him. As their eyes meet again, Georgi raises his eyebrows and smirks, as if to challenge Chris to show off for him. So Chris does just that. 

Chris executes a few spins and makes sure to show off his arms as his pulls his body up and flips upside down, dropping his legs into a wide split. He winks seductively at Georgi, giggling as he sees him blush and take a big swig of his champagne. Dropping back to the ground, Chris lets go and saunters over to the couch, swaying his hips a bit, and stops right in front of Georgi. He reaches down to gently take the glass out of his hand, fingers brushing over Georgi's long slender ones. Chris feels Georgi's eyes burning into him as he takes a long sip from the glass before putting it down on the table, slowly licking his lips. 

 

“You know, I think you’re the only person in here that hasn’t danced with the birthday boy yet.” He juts out his lip in a playful pout and bats his eyelashes. 

 

Georgi swallows hard but then gives him a wicked smirk, eyes shining. “I just thought that maybe you were saving the best for last?” 

 

Chris chuckles, the alcohol starting to make his head a little fuzzy, and grabs Georgi’s hands, pulling him up off the couch. “Well then, you thought correctly. Come on, I want to see what kind of moves you got in that delicious looking body of yours.” 

 

Chris leads them towards the dancefloor, catching Yuuri’s knowing look and how he excitedly shakes Victor’s arm, pointing at them as they walk by. He throws his friends a wink and continues out into the crowd, Georgi trailing behind him, their fingers still entwined. Chris stops once he finds a small space and turns around, letting go of Georgi’s hand and beginning to move to the pulsating beat. Georgi begins to sway along with him, surprising Chris by how well he moves his body, his hips moving so sinfully that Chris gets distracted, his own movements stuttering momentarily. Georgi uses the distraction to his advantage and closes the distance between them, placing his hands on Chris’s hips and pulling his body towards him. Chris automatically wraps his arms around Georgi’s shoulders and then they’re moving together in a slow and sensuous grind.

 

Georgi looks up at Chris with that same lustful look from the other day, and Chris realizes just how dangerous a path he’s on right now. If he allows himself to look within his heart, he knows he’s developing strong feelings for Georgi, and he’s pretty sure it’s not just because he’s been feeling lonely. The two of them just click in so many ways, and Chris can feel how much Georgi generally cares for him. Then there’s the fact that just one look from Georgi’s deep blue eyes can turn Chris into jelly, fill him with so much want that it drives him crazy, and that's without them even touching. He feels like a schoolboy with his first crush all over again. 

 

But despite his lack of a clear mind right now, Chris knows he shouldn’t be going down this road, at least not while he’s still with Andre. He really doesn’t want to think about it though and let it ruin his mood. He wants to enjoy the moment, push all these intrusive thoughts away that are trying to creep in, wants to just focus on the way it feels to be in Georgi's arms. 

 

One of Georgi’s hands slides around from Chris’s hip to the small of his back, hovering right above the curve of his ass, and pulls him in tighter so that their bodies are completely connected. Chris is sure Georgi must feel the quickening thumping of his heart against his own chest. They continue to move against each other, their the sides of their heads pressed close, Georgi’s cologne making Chris dizzy. Forget alcohol, he could get drunk off the intoxicating scent — off of this feeling — without drinking another drop. Chris has an urge for them to become impossibly closer still and slots a thigh in between Georgi’s legs, hearing a breathless gasp escape from his lips.

 

“So what’s the verdict on my dancing skills?” Georgi breathes against the shell of Chris’s ear, almost inaudible over the music if he wasn’t so close. His hot breath makes Chris shiver despite the heat in the room and permeating from their bodies.

 

“You move  _ wonderfully _ . It appears you're a true artist in every form.” Chris purrs, punctuating the response with a deep, sinful grind, and he feels more than he hears Georgi’s moan as he rests his forehead on Chris’s shoulder, a drawn-out  _ “fuck” _ mumbled against his skin. 

 

The realization hits him that even if Georgi really likes him back just as much, he probably isn’t going to push for anything, at least not while Chris is still with Andre, and he respects him for it. Georgi went through his own heartache as a result of cheating so Chris knows he’d never put someone else through the same pain. Chris also isn’t a cheater, so even with all the hurt and neglect Andre has caused, he’d never want to hurt him like that, would never be that petty. Even if the two of them really aren’t meant to be. 

 

Shit, he needs to clear his head and not let himself get too deep. It’s not fair to himself and it isn’t fair to Georgi. Chris adores him too much to mess with his head, even unintentionally. 

 

Georgi lifts his head and brushes his nose up along Chris’s neck, and he flutters his eyes closed at the feeling. Georgi’s hands are exploring, running along Chris’s hips and his back, fingers sneaking under the hem of his shirt and pressing into his hot, sweat-slicked skin. Chris knows he can no longer deny the attraction between them, the desperate want that’s building the more time they spend together, and it’s becoming overwhelming and scary as hell. Still, despite all these confusing thoughts swirling around in his head, Chris tightens his arms around Georgi and leans into the touch, chests rapidly rising and falling against each other with heavy breaths. 

 

When Georgi speaks against his ear again, his voice raspy and wrecked. “Thanks for inviting me tonight, it’s means a lot that you wanted me here.”

 

Chris somehow keeps his own voice from sounding too shaky as he responds. “Of course I wanted you here, you must know how special you are to me. I-I’m just glad you could come… come celebrate with us I mean.” He quickly tacks on at the end. However, the comment doesn’t slip by Georgi and Chris can feel his chuckle. 

 

“ _ God _ _Chris_ , I wish…” Georgi takes a deep, shaky breath, “I just wish that—”

 

A tap on Chris’s shoulder snaps him out of the moment and he jumps back before Georgi can say anything else. Victor is standing there with smirk on his face and arms crossed. Chris raises an eyebrow at him and feels Georgi tense up. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but may I cut in for a few minutes?” Victor directs at Georgi. 

 

Georgi lets go of Chris and nods, stepping back. “S-Sure. I could use another drink anyway.” He throws a nervous glance at Chris, “Thanks for the dance.” 

 

As Georgi makes his way through the crowd, Victor stands in front of Chris and starts to move, prompting Chris to do the same. 

 

“Where’s Yuuri?” 

 

“He’s dancing with Phichit and Mila right now, Emil and Sara are talking to a couple people they know.” 

 

“Sooo… you were lonely and thought it best to interrupt my dance with Georgi?”

 

Victor gives him a serious look. “No, I saw my best friend looking as if he was getting himself in too deep and thought I should step in before he drowned.” 

 

Chris stops moving, a few nearby dancers bumping into him. “What’s that supposed to mean? I know what I’m doing, Victor. Am I not allowed to flirt with cute guys anymore?” 

 

Victor grabs his hand and pulls him in the direction of the bar, not saying anything else until they’re out of the crowd, standing off to the side, further away from the blaring speakers, making it easier to hear one another. 

 

“Do you really know what you’re doing, Chris? I know you and don't believe for one second that was just harmless flirting. It’s become very obvious to everyone how much you like one another. And normally that’d be fine, Georgi seems like a great guy. But don’t you think you should figure things out with Andre first — decide what you  _ really _ want — before bringing him into the middle of it?”

 

Chris averts his eyes and sags against the wall. He knows Victor is right, echoing his own thoughts and concerns. He runs his hands through his hair, damp with sweat, and sighs in frustration. 

 

“What I  _ want _ is to matter to someone. To not be treated like some… some cheap insignificant object that can just be tossed to the side! I finally give my heart to someone and what happens? He rips it out and stomps on it, then turns around and acts like I did it to myself!”

 

“Oh Chris…”

 

“And I know you’re right, that the way I'm acting isn't fair to Georgi, I get it. I’m just so damned confused. Despite everything, I still care about Andre, even though I’ve been so unhappy lately and things have changed between us. I’m better off being alone than putting up with the way he treats me, but I—” Chris takes a breath and finally meets Victor's eyes, his friend's expression soft and understanding. 

 

“I’ve been trying to deny it, but I know I do have feelings for Georgi, and they're growing stronger. He’s so good to me and we have fun together, we laugh and we talk and he understands me. I feel like I can be myself around him. He makes me remember what it’s like to feel sexy and desirable, something I haven’t felt in a long time.” 

 

Chris sighs and closes his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall, feeling defeated and exhausted. “I’m  _ so tired _ Victor. I was trying to forget everything that’s been going on lately. I wanted to just focus on having fun tonight, the way I used to.” He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Victor imploringly. “I wanted to have one night where I didn’t have to think anymore and just  _ feel _ . To remember what it was like to be happy and carefree again.” 

 

Victor’s eyes fill with sadness and he grabs Chris, pulling him into a hug. Chris wraps his arms tightly around his friend, tucking his face against his shoulder, desperately holding on and needing the comfort. 

 

“I know Chris, I know. I want you to be happy too. You don't deserve any of this, you deserve to find love and to be happy, but you need to decide then what to do about Andre. The longer this goes on, the worse it’s gonna get. I don't want to see you fall further into a pit of despair.” Victor pulls back, keeping his hands on Chris’s shoulder. “You haven’t been the same lately, I can see it in your eyes just how hurt and miserable you are, and it worries me. Yuuri too. We both hate seeing you hurting so much.”

 

Chris nods and closes his eyes again for a moment. “Thank you… I’ll figure it out, I promise. It’s just not an easy thing to do. I just need to get my head on straight.”

 

“Oh darling, there's never going to be any part of you that's straight.”

 

Chris can't help but laugh, Victor's comment quickly breaking the tension of the moment. Oh how grateful he is that his best friend knows him so well and just what to say to make him feel better. He leans in and gives Victor another hug in gratitude. 

 

With nothing else left to say on the matter, Victor gives him a reassuring smile. “I know you will figure it out. And both Yuuri and I are here to help any way we can, ok?” Chris nods. “Alright, let’s get back to the party. You deserve to be having fun, not listening to me lecture you. I just had to say something… sorry for being a downer.” 

 

Chris shakes his head and smiles back. “I love you and appreciate you looking out for me, and I know everything you said is true.” He grabs Victor’s hand and turns to head back to find the others. “But yes, I agree right now it’s time to get back to the fun.” 

 

They make their way through the crowd of writhing bodies and find their friends back in their section, still drinking and dancing. They all turn and give them bright smiles upon noticing their arrival, cheering and hugging them. Mila grabs the new bottle of champagne that was apparently just delivered and pops the cork to more applause. Chris is handed a glass and sits on the couch next to Georgi, who’s giving him a curious look. 

 

“All ok? Victor looked a little concerned there for a moment.” Georgi asks, his voice sounding small and worried.

 

Chris smiles and nods, taking a sip of champagne. “Yeah, everything’s fine. He just wanted to talk to me for a few minutes, that’s all.” He just watches Georgi’s face, unable to continue denying how full and light his heart feels whenever they’re together. 

 

Chris closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, opening them again and smiling wide. He leans over and places his head against Georgi’s, and Georgi’s hand immediately reaches up, long fingers stroking through his hair. He leans further into the touch and hums in contentment. 

 

“Yeah, as long as you’re with me... then I think everything will be just fine.” He murmurs to himself, so that no one can hear over the music. However, Georgi’s hand stills for a brief second before resuming its caress, moving his other hand to gently rest on Chris’s thigh. 

 

It’s in that moment that something clicks within Chris heart. Can the answer really be this simple?

 

— — — — — 

 

Chris stumbles in the door at way-too-late-o’clock (it was after two when he last glanced at his phone); sweaty, happy and just over the line of tipsy into drunkenness. He squeezed into an uber with Georgi, Victor and Yuuri, giving them all many, many hugs and thank you’s before parting ways once they arrived back at their apartment building. 

 

There’s a lamp on and for a moment Chris thought that Andre had left it on for him so he wouldn’t stumble around in the dark, but that thought is quickly erased as he sees that Andre is actually passed out on the couch, a few beer cans on the coffee table, empty he assumes. Andre’s phone is also on the table and the blinking notification light catches Chris’s eye. He’s never been one to snoop and respects his boyfriend’s privacy, even though they both have each other’s passcodes for emergency purposes and as a matter of trust. 

 

Maybe it’s Chris’s inebriated state, exacerbated by Andre’s behavior over the past few months, but curiosity gets the better of him and he quietly walks over to the phone. He checks to make sure Andre is indeed out cold then gently picks it up. On the lock screen there’s a text notification, but when Chris tries to unlock it, the access code he enters is wrong. He tries again, thinking he typed it incorrectly, but it still doesn’t work. It appears that Andre changed the code. 

 

He squints and looks closer at the phone, the notification showing at least part of the message despite not being able to open it. It’s from someone named Jared, and alarm bells go off in Chris’ head as it clicks that it’s the same name that was on the napkin he found in Andre’s jeans the other day. Chris feels his heart sink into the pit of his stomach as he reads the part of the message visible on the screen:

 

_ I miss you, let me know when u r free <3 _

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

_Early March_

 

Chris doesn’t mention the text, not to Andre, not to anyone. He feels a little guilty for sneaking a peek, but in his defense he was getting desperate for answers to Andre’s change in behavior… as well as a little drunk. Chris does realize that despite all the evidence pointing to his boyfriend possibly cheating on him, or at least talking to other guys, it’s also not definitive proof that something has actually happened. This Jared person and Andre could just be friends. Chris is openly affectionate with his own friends, has told them he loves them and misses them, and it doesn’t mean he’s cheating. 

 

Still, paired with Andre’s near constant absence, his defensiveness, the way he runs hot and cold whenever he’s actually around, Chris can’t deny that all the signs are pointing to something shady going on. 

 

Not that Chris is a saint himself, developing feelings for another man. 

 

So why is it so hard to end things then? Why can’t Chris just walk away and stop putting himself through all this pain? He’s staying with a man that clearly doesn’t seem to love him anymore, whether or not anything is actually going on outside their relationship, while pining after another. 

 

Georgi treats him so well and genuinely cares for him, makes him feel more alive than he has in a very long time. Is Chris really that scared of letting go of Andre just because he’s the first man he’s ever loved? Is he only holding onto the memory of the way things used to be with the hope that they’ll get better and go back to being the same once school is done? 

 

Trying to look at it logically, that doesn’t seem to even be possible at this point.

 

Chris needs to figure out just where his heart lies and start taking care of himself again, that much is certain. He needs to look deep inside himself and determine why he’s continuing to give his heart to a man who's causing him so much pain. He has constantly been thinking back on Victor’s words ever since the night of the party and knows he’s right. Chris has been losing his way, unsure who he is anymore and somehow needs to find the strength to rediscover and love himself once again.  

 

Then there’s fact that Chris and Andre live together isn’t helping matters much. It’s an apartment owned by the school, so one of them can’t just move out and into another one or even back to the dorms on a whim. There’s a whole frustrating process to go through. 

 

Chris could possibly crash at Yuuri and Victor’s for a while, but he doesn’t want to make his issues become a burden on his friends, no matter how supportive and welcoming he knows they’ll be. If he waits until closer to spring break, then at least they will have some time off from classes to focus on moving out, and he’s sure that if he explains the situation with his parents they might be willing to help. He'd either have to move back home for some time however, or they can help set him up in another apartment, but one that might, unfortunately, be further away from school. 

 

Either way he needs to do something to tide him over for the rest of the school year, as he knows he can’t keep living this way or let it affect his schooling.  

 

Chris hates what a mess this whole thing has turned into, and his anger at Andre increasing more and more every time he thinks how not only are Andre’s choices affecting Chris but leaching out into the lives of others that will unfairly become involved. 

 

It's all so frustrating and overwhelming yet Chris forces himself to continue through the days like nothing has changed, trying to only focus on school. He knows he’s become more distant with Andre as well, not that he probably even notices or cares since he’s still not around that often and still giving the same excuses as before. Chris has stopped asking about Andre’s progress on his collection, tired of not getting any details and figuring he’ll see when it’s all displayed in the gallery for the art show in just a few months time anyway. 

 

Chris is just too tired to give a damn anymore. 

 

Midterm exams are rapidly approaching, so Chris busies himself with studying, often meeting up with Victor or Georgi for study sessions, fueled by lots of coffee and lack of sleep. He tries to contain the excitement that’s been thrumming under his skin ever since his birthday over the subtle yet noticeable shift in his friendship with Georgi. It’s not a dramatic change, only little things, such as sitting closer together, reaching out with simple touches when they laugh, feet tangled together under tables, or sharing secret coy smiles when one catches the other staring. 

 

Neither are going to cross the line and no words on the matter have been said, however, not until Chris finally frees his heart from the prison it’s trapped in, but the intention is there just simmering under the surface.   

 

* * *

 

“Are you going to Jed-Jingleheimer’s party this weekend?” Victor asks one afternoon as they’re sitting at the coffee shop studying for Professor Baranovskaya’s midterm, deciding to take a break from the library and the tension of panicked students filling every nook and cranny of the building. 

 

Chris chuckles. “You know his name is Jean-Jacques, considering he hangs around the dance studio waiting for Isabella all the time. And why don’t you just call him JJ like everyone else?”

 

Victor rolls his eyes. “The guy’s arrogant and annoying, I honestly don’t understand what she sees in him. Makes me wonder if her sweetness is all an act sometimes if she dates a guy like that, but she’s nice to Yuuri so it doesn’t matter much I suppose. Anyway, are you going?”

 

Chris shakes his head, thumbing through his notebook. “No, I don’t think so. I still need to finish the paper for my creative writing class, and I’m honestly not really in the mood to go. Andre casually mentioned something about it the other day though, so I don’t know. Maybe if I can get to a good point on the paper I can swing by for a bit. Are you guys going to be there?

 

“Yeah. Yuuri really doesn’t want to go either, would prefer to just relax since he figures we’ll all be burnt out after exams, but he feels like he has an obligation to at least make an appearance, even if just for a little while since it’s Bella’s party and all his other friends from dance are going.” 

 

Chris hums in acknowledgment. Normally Chris doesn’t mind parties, as he usually has a lot fun drinking and dancing, but after his own birthday party and the stress he’s been under lately, he’s just not sure he wants to deal with a frat house filled with drunk college students sloppily making out with each other. 

 

Suddenly, someone sits down in the chair next to Chris and nudges his shoulder. He looks up to see it’s Georgi, apron removed and placing a jacket and backpack on the table, which he turns into a makeshift pillow, crossing his arms over and leaning his chin on them, letting out a long sigh. He must have just finished his morning shift.

 

“Hey, you two. How’s the studying going?” 

 

A warm feeling fills Chris’s chest and he gives Georgi an innocent smile and he flutters his eyelashes. “Well the review of my notes on _A Clockwork Orange_ is going well, but if you wanted to do my math homework for me I’d be eternally grateful.” 

 

“Oh really now… and just what do I get in return then?” Georgi shoots back, lips curled up into a devastating smirk and oh, Chris is so weak for that look. Immediately his mind starts to compile a bulleted list of the many different ways he would happily repay Georgi. 

 

“There are others still present, you two.” Victor shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but there’s no annoyance behind it, Chris can see him trying to hide his smile. 

 

The interruption brings Georgi back to the present, however, and he huffs out a laugh before standing and putting on his coat. He smiles apologetically. “Sorry... I should get going anyway. I left some fabric soaking in dye at the studio, so I have to go check on it.” He slings his bag over his shoulder and smiles at Chris. “I’ll text you later, ok?”

 

Chris returns the smile and tries to hide his disappointment. He quickly glances at his phone and then back up at Georgi. “Oh Chéri, I _really hate_ to ask this of you, but could you please tell Andre that I’ve been trying to get hold of him? Well, actually his parents are… apparently he hasn’t been responding to them so now they’ve taken to calling me.” Chris grits out and shakes his head in frustration. “I guess he’s in the zone again and not paying attention to his phone.

 

Georgi stares at him for a moment, looking as if he wants to say something, but then nods, an unreadable expression on his face. “Sure, no problem. Well, I’ll see you guys later, good luck with the studying.” He heads out the door and Chris swears Georgi suddenly seems sad, watching through the windows and noticing how his shoulder are slouching a bit more than before. 

 

“Have you given any more thought to what you’re going to do?” Victor’s voice snaps Chris back to his attention. “I’ve barely heard you speak about Andre at all lately, so I figured maybe you came to a decision?”

 

Chris throws another glance back out the window, catching one last glimpse of Georgi’s retreating figure walking down the block, then just rests his head in his hands and lets out a long sigh.

 

* * *

 

Chris and Victor head home not long after, hitting their limit and needing to give their brains a break. Chris turns down Victor’s offer of coming over for dinner, deciding to take the evening off to try to rest as well as straighten things out in his head. The situation with Andre is constantly present at the back of his mind, but it’s been more important for Chris to focus on his studies so he hasn’t taken the time to think things through. 

 

It’s almost as he’s waiting for the tipping point. Some final nail in the coffin to show him there’s absolutely no way to fix what's been broken.

 

Chris arrives home and finds Bae sleeping on their bed so he flops down next her and strokes her soft, white hair. She shifts and curls up against him, purring contentedly. Chris just lies there, too exhausted to move and look if there’s anything in the fridge for dinner, when suddenly his phone pings. 

 

Figuring it’s probably Andre _finally_ responding to him, he pulls the phone out of his pocket and checks it, surprised to see it’s not Andre but actually Georgi texting him. At this point, he should have only been at the studio for maybe a less than an hour.

 

 **Georgi:**   Hi. I couldn’t find Andre to give him the message. Sorry :(

 

Chris stares at the screen letting the words sink in, then throws the phone down on the bed and turns over, screaming into his pillow. Bae startles and jumps away. Honestly, why is he even surprised at this point? Why the hell is he continually giving Andre the benefit of doubt?

 

After a couple minutes of screaming, he turns back over to catch his breath, feeling drained and wrung out. He wipes the tears that are leaking out of the corner of his eyes — _when did those start?_ — and bats his hand around, still staring at the ceiling, fumbling to find his phone. 

 

 **Chris:** Thanks for trying. I can’t say I’m surprised

 

If that wasn’t a goddamn understatement. He watches the bubbles indicating that Georgi is typing appear, then stop, only to start up but quickly stop again after a few seconds. He wonders just what Georgi is typing exactly, and he holds his breath in anticipation, a little worried. Finally, the message comes through.

 

 **Georgi:** I’m sorry :(

 

Chris blinks at the message. Did Georgi type something else but erase it? Before he can think too much on it, a second message comes through.

 

 **Georgi:** If I see him, I’ll definitely let him know you need to talk to him

 

Chris shrugs even though he knows Georgi can’t see him. Andre can just fuck off for all he’s cares now. 

 

 **Chris:** Thanks 

 

After another minute of just staring into space, Chris remembers why Georgi was at the studio and decides to send off another message. 

 

 **Chris:** So how did the fabric turn out?

 

 **Georgi:** Great! It’s a gorgeous deep purple. Can’t wait for you to see it :)

 

The indicator bubbles bounce again, then stop for a moment before finally resuming. Chris can’t help but be curious about Georgi’s mindset and hesitation.

 

 **Georgi:** If I wasn’t using this for a piece I’d give it to you. Would look fantastic on you with your gorgeous green eyes

 **Georgi** : Maybe I’ll have to dye some more just for you

 

Chris’s face heats up and he bites back a squeal of delight. Although there’s been an increasing flirtation between them, he’s never heard Georgi be so bold with his words and complimenting Chris to this extent. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he thinks for a moment, a sly grin spreading across his face as he types out a response.

 

 **Chris:** And just what shall I do with this fabric? Wear it as a cape like Jareth?

 

Georgi’s next message comes lightning fast.

 

 **Georgi** : I was thinking more like his coat, but a cape works too. And I’ll make myself those riding pants so we can match, complete with a frontal goblin pouch  

 

 **Chris:** We’ll make quite the pair. But darling, I’m pretty sure you don’t need to compensate with a goblin

 

Chris laughs and quickly hits send but then the realization of what he just said sinks in and he gasps and stares at the phone in shock. He ceases to breathe while he waits for Georgi’s response, if he’ll respond at all. 

 

Did Chris overstep the line?

 

Georgi firsts sends back a blushing emoji and nothing else, which is not helping to calm Chris down at all. His fingers hover over the screen, ready to take it back and type out an apology before moving to Switzerland (he’ll just live as the caretaker of his parent’s house, he’s sure they won’t mind), when Georgi sends another message. 

 

 **Georgi:** Oh I’m sure you say that to all the guys ;)

 

A sense of relief washes over him and a smirk plays at his lips. Chris is giddy, like the first time he ever had a boy text him. He knows he should probably feel silly but just doesn't care and wants to relish in this excitement.

 

 **Chris:** Nah, only the cute ones that offer to make me dramatic purple capes and do my math homework

 

 **Georgi:** Oh we’re back on the math hw are we? I never did get an answer about what I get in return. I need to see if it is worth my while

 

Chris’s heart stops. _Shit_. He knows they’re joking, flirting, but underneath the surface there’s so much more threatening to bubble up. Chris wants to follow his heart, knows that he deserves to do so and be happy, but even if Andre is sneaking around behind his back, Chris can’t do the same. He’s not that type of person. But still, they are only flirting, nothing has actually happened… yet. 

 

He knows neither of them will cross that line until Chris is truly free. 

 

Chris _finally_ decides right then and there that he’s done. He’s going to end things with Andre once and for all and stop allowing himself to be taken advantage of by someone who doesn’t care for him anymore. There’s someone else that truly cares for him, practically offering Chris his heart and making him smile again. 

 

Time to take back his life and make himself happy, to look at what’s right in front of him.  

 

 **Chris:** I can think of a few things that might make for a nice trade. I’d rather show instead of tell though. More fun that way ;)

 

 **Georgi:** Damn Chris, that’s a very tempting offer

 **Georgi:** Maybe one day...

  
  


And just like that the wind is suddenly taken out of Chris’s sails, Georgi putting on the breaks because Chris is toeing a bit too close to the line. Although he’s might have just decided that he’s going to end it with Andre, Georgi doesn’t know that yet. 

 

Good, sweet, caring and responsible Georgi. 

 

Chris takes a moment to think of what to say, to push away the small sting of rejection, even though he knows it’s ridiculous to feel that way. It’s not Georgi’s fault and none of this is fair to him. Everything is such a mess and Chris needs to fix it. 

 

Starting with ending it with Andre, and soon.

 

Chris starts to type an apology, then erases it, unsure of just what are the right words to say. Just as he begins to think that everything is crystal clear, only to suddenly hesitate. What is he so damn afraid of? Chris was fine before Andre came and upended his life, so he knows he’ll be fine after all is said and done. What the hell is so hard?

 

Before he has a chance to get his thoughts in order, his phone suddenly rings and Georgi’s number and the photo they took together at Chris’s party lighting up the screen. Chris just couldn’t resist setting it as Georgi’s contact. 

 

He takes a deep breath and answers.

 

“Hello darling. Who ever actually uses a phone to _call_ someone anymore?” He says, trying to keep his tone flirty and light. 

 

“H-Hey. Sorry, I… I thought it would easier to call than text what I wanted to say…” Georgi’s voice comes through, low and in a whisper, obvious that he’s trying to keep it down so no one else can eavesdrop.

 

Chris’s heart plummets and he braces himself for the pain, for Georgi to say they need to stop whatever this is, that he’s tired of waiting for Chris to get his shit together. 

 

“Oh… um, look Georgi, I’m really sorry. I know I crossed a line and got a little out of—”

 

“No!” Georgi hisses, “No, Chris that’s not it.” He hears Georgi take a breath and mumble something to himself that Chris can’t make out. “I was worried that I did... that I was the one who crossed the line, I mean. I understand how things have been really difficult for you lately and I don’t think it’s fair of me to add any confusion to that.”

 

Chris blinks, surprised. “What do you mean?” He asks slowly. “Are you saying… we shouldn’t talk anymore then?” 

 

“No! Oh god, no that’s not what I meant at all Chris. I… I need you in my life and don’t want to stop talking to you. I only want to apologize to you for making your situation more difficult.” He takes a deep breath. “There are things I wish I could say to you… so many things, but I can’t. It wouldn’t be fair, to either of us right now.”

 

Chris wants to tell Georgi he’s finally done with Andre, that’s he’s going to end things, but he holds back. He knows it’s not right to make that type of promise, as much as he wants to. At this point the words won’t mean much, Chris knows that now he needs take action.

 

“I understand. And you’re right, I know you are. I just… I need a little more time.” Chris whispers, feeling himself start to tremble. 

 

Georgi lets out a nervous huff of a laugh, sounding slightly relieved. “Chris, all I want is for you to be happy. No matter what, all I’m asking is for you to promise me that you’ll take care of _yourself_. Please?”

 

Chris feels his eyes begin to well up over the emotion in Georgi’s voice. Once again, the genuine care he gives Chris fills him with so much joy and warmth, and yet he still feels so undeserving of it. 

 

Georgi could just be another selfish asshole, not caring and taking what he wants, consequences be damned, but instead he asks only for Chris to worry about his own needs first. 

 

Georgi continues, “I’m not going anywhere, ok?”

 

Chris nods, trying not to cry, but realizes Georgi can’t see him. “Ok,” is all he can croak out, his throat tight.

 

He suddenly feels lonely and wants Georgi there. Not for any reason other than than to talk, or watch a movie, or just for Georgi to give him a hug. He clears his throat. “Maybe it’s not appropriate to ask this now, considering the conversation, but… did you want to come over? We could talk some more, or just hang out?” 

 

 _“I don’t want to be alone,”_ is left unsaid.

 

Georgi sighs, sounding sad. “I would love to, honestly, but I do need to finish draping this fabric before it dries, so I’m going to be stuck here for a while. Then I have some homework I need to finish. I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s fine, really. I understand.” Chris does understand, even though he can’t help but feel disappointed. It’s still probably for the best, considering the conversation they just had. 

 

“So, can I talk to you tomorrow?” 

 

“Of course. Thanks Georgi… for everything.” 

 

“Anytime Chris, I’m always here for you.” He can hear the smile in Georgi’s voice.

 

They hang up and Chris lies on his back, his head swimming with a million and one thoughts, not knowing what to do or what to feel anymore. One minute he’s flirting with Georgi, the next they’re backing off and toning things down.

 

After staring at the ceiling for a long time, Chris finally drags himself from the bed and into the kitchen in search of food. The rest of the evening is spent eating some leftovers and watching mindless tv. Around only nine p.m., he figures it best to get some sleep since he has another midterm in the morning and needs the rest.  

 

He cleans up and gets changed, only wearing a pair of pajama pants, and collapses into the big empty bed, all alone, as Andre is off god knows where. Curling up and hugging his pillow, Chris lets his mind wander back to thoughts of Georgi. 

 

Glancing up towards the ceiling, Chris wonders what he is doing right at that moment — is he still studying, watching tv, or is he in bed as well? Is he thinking about Chris at this moment? He grabs his phone before thinking better of it, opens the camera and smiles suggestively, angling it so he's looking up at it through his lashes, and takes a picture. Satisfied with how it came out, he sends it off to Georgi with a message:

 

“Goodnight mon chéri, I hope you sleep well.”

 

A couple minutes later he receives a message with a photo attached — Georgi on his own bed, lying on his back, no shirt and one arm propped behind his head, his well-defined chest and toned arms on display. His small smile is seductive and his eyes are sparkling.

 

“Goodnight Detka. Sweet dreams.” 

    

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your amazing comments, I think I finally responded to them all! Your constant support of this fic means the world to me, and I'm sorry this update has taken longer than I expected. I did write all of this fic during Camp Nano back in April, so with each chapter I'm working through editing and making it hopefully the best I can for everyone! 
> 
> With the upcoming holidays I might be a little delayed again with the next chapter, but I promise to try to get it out as soon as possible. Things will be happening soon, we're almost there!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this story out. Please let me know your thoughts, kudos and comments give me life!!
> 
> Biggest hugs to both ajwolf and cath-sith for the beta and all your support as I worked on this. 
> 
> Please also feel free to check out my other fics, and come say hi. I can be found as Zupsgirl1 everywhere: [Tumblr](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JustUsThreeZs?lang=en), [Dreamwidth](https://zupsgirl-1.dreamwidth.org/), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Zupsgirl1)


End file.
